


Turning the Tables

by iwasjustpassing



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasjustpassing/pseuds/iwasjustpassing
Summary: Anne Lister's life is crumbling after dealing with an extremely traumatic event.  She's depressed, her love life is a disaster, and she just wants to run away and hide.  This situation is foreign to her and she doesn't have the skills to navigate her way out of it.  Ann Walker to the rescue.This is written more like a movie script.All comments welcome!





	1. Where Should I Go

Ann Lister is tired…dead-dog, bone-ass tired. Everything …absolutely EVERYTHING…in her life is in utter shambles. Her work life… her family life…and certainly her love life. _God, how will it all end? _Never before has she found herself at the bottom of such a deep hole without an exit plan. She is standing on the edge of the precipice from hell and finds herself utterly frozen…a deer in headlights. For the first time in Anne Lister’s life, she has absolutely no idea what to do, which way to turn, or who to turn to. _How did I get here??_

Anne is the CEO of Lister Engineering, a highly sought after geological and mining engineering firm, headquartered in London. She is the leading expert in a male-dominated, high-pressure field. She has breathed life back into hundreds of failed engineering projects, rescued more than 30 companies from the brink of disaster, and she has performed all these superhuman feats on every continent. When Anne Lister walks into a room, people shut up and listen. And she is paid handsomely for her services.

Anne honed her knowledge and love of mining at an early age, while crawling around on her knees in the old abandoned coal pits on her uncle’s land in Halifax, England…now her land. At 15, she moved into her aunt and uncle’s home, Shibden Hall, and has lived there ever since, with her sister and father moving in later. She spent her young years learning about shaft construction, water flow management, extraction techniques, and more, from the local experts in Halifax. She arrived home at Shibden on numerous occasions covered in coal dust and caked in mud, and smiling from ear to ear. All her aunt and uncle could do was encourage her oddities and ensure she received the best education they could afford. They knew their niece was happiest when she was moving at the speed of light, absorbing information on a wide variety of topics from every available source. She was, and still is to this day, a human sponge. They would never suppress her thirst for knowledge and adventure, and Anne would never have allowed it. 

Anne obtained her undergrad and advanced degrees in Engineering from the University of Oxford in England. Nobody on the planet has her credentials when it comes to mining. Her expertise is helping companies plan for, and implement, large-scale projects on a wide variety of geological issues, mainly mines...where to dig, how to dig, safety procedures, mine construction, and much more. She is known for applying innovation at every turn, and thus holds 69 patents for equipment and procedures that have improved the safety and efficacy of all aspects of mining. No one has contributed more to mining science than Anne Lister.

Lister Engineering is often called upon to participate in, or lead, rescue operations for collapsed mines. Always cool under pressure, Anne has led numerous mine rescues, including the Copiapo collapse in Chile during August, 2010. 33 men were trapped 2,300 feet below the surface and three miles from the mine's entrance. Under Anne’s leadership, a rescue team was quickly formed consisting of three separate drilling rig teams, nearly every Chilean government ministry, the NASA Space Agency, and a dozen corporations from around the world. On 13 October, 2010, one by one, the men were winched to the surface in a specially built capsule, while an estimated two billion people worldwide watched on their television screens and portable devices, cheering on the recovery effort. Everyone survived. In fact, in all the rescue efforts she’s ever been involved in, Anne’s teams have never lost a single soul.

At least until…

Anne closes her eyes, massages her forehead, and replays the most recent rescue attempt over and over in her mind. _Those poor people…the collapse of the rescue tunnel…if only they had put in the redundant shaft reinforcements I had insisted upon…they chose speed over safety…I told them not to go so fast…idiots…they didn’t listen…what more could I have done? God, how they must have suffered!_

On top of losing a dozen men when the rescue shaft collapsed, the mining company executives chose her as the scapegoat for the failed operation. No matter what she did to fight the accusations, her reputation was thoroughly ruined…the phone stopped ringing…consulting contracts dried up over night. Not even Anne’s craftiest lawyers could figure a way out of this catastrophe. They recommended she close up shop for a year or so and let everything blow over. Anne has no plan…no idea on how to fix this mess. With her father, aunt and sister being officers in the company, their lives are affected, as well. Anne is carrying the burden of their survival, as well as her own, and it is all becoming entirely too much to bear.

On top of that, her “friendship” with high society’s Ms. Vere Hobart came to a screeching halt. Vere’s father is owner of Hobart Engineering, one of the largest mining firms in the UK, and also the company leading the pack in pointing the finger of blame for the most recent disaster in Anne’s direction. Vere’s father cut off all contact between the two women and Anne was powerless to fight it. Any chance at a relationship with Vere crumbled, along with the mine. _Oh well…what does it matter? Just add it to the pile of disappointment. How odd that my current circumstances are best represented as a major collapse, both literally and figuratively!_

After several months of fighting an uphill battle and losing miserably, Anne returned to Shibden Hall feeling defeated, disgraced and ashamed. She has nothing to offer anyone...not even a kind word. She has never felt so depressed or alone in her entire life. She doesn’t walk the Shibden property or engage with the workers… she is experiencing night terrors and can’t sleep…she spends most of her days and evenings in her room…she can’t bear to eat a meal with her family, what with too much disappointment and guilt hanging in the air. She knows they don’t blame her… she manages that all on her own. 

After several weeks of self-imposed isolation, Anne finds herself in the company of her younger sister, Marian, discussing her current circumstances. Marian suggests a change of venue and the idea seems to take hold. 

“Anne…this isn’t healthy. You sit in your room for hours and days on end…staring out the window…. you barely write in your journal….you hardly eat… you’re not sleeping by the looks of the bags under your eyes…I’ve never seen you so sad…you aren’t walking about the grounds at Mach 5 like you usually do…your renovation plans for Shibden have come to a screeching halt…you have GOT to stop this! You have to get away from here and clear your mind!”

As much as Anne hates to admit it, she knows her younger sister is probably right. She is in the lowest of all places…a place she doesn’t recognize and has never been, and she has no skills to navigate herself out of this darkness.

“You may be right, Marian. Being here doesn’t seem to be helping…I thought it would. Perhaps a change of scenery might help. I don’t know…I just don’t know where to go. All my usual haunts will only remind me of past disappointments… Scarborough, Paris, Copenhagen ... nothing sounds the least bit inviting. I just don’t have the energy or the mental capacity at this point to think about it or even care. I feel as dry as a stick and …I just wish I could ... blow away.”

Marian looks at Anne and wonders, _What has happened to my sister? Where did her bold spirit go?_

“You need to think bigger, Anne… farther away…off the continent. Here’s an idea...”. She walked over to Anne and dropped a pamphlet on her desk. “Walker Ranch in Golden, Colorado. It looks beautiful there. You can rent a private cottage… ride horses… swim in the lakes… enjoy the great outdoors….just BE… with no expectations and no guilt. It’s got your name all over it, Anne. I’d like to go myself, but somebody has to stay here and look after Aunt Ann and father. Also…Mr. Abbott and I are still …exploring things…so…”

“He’s not good enough for you Marian. You deserve much better.”

Marian chooses to avoid the last comment and pushes on. “Anne…you’re losing your grip. People are starting to talk about you down in Halifax, and it isn’t always nice. All they do is gossip, it’s ridiculous! Please…for your sake...and for ours…go to Colorado and get your shit together.”

Ann rolls her eyes and opens the pamphlet. “Hmm…Walker Ranch…Do I have this right? Is this the same Walkers of Lightcliff? Crow Nest and Lydgate??”

“Yes, the same ones. Mr. and Mrs. Walker relocated to Golden about 15 years ago. They inherited the property from a distant relative and decided to do something different….have an adventure of sorts. You may recall Mr. Walker was a bit of a pilot…Sadly, he and Mrs. Walker died when the plane he was flying crashed off the coast in Napa Valley, California. They were scoping out a vineyard, apparently…It was awful, so sad…I’ll never forget the day I heard the news. Then on top of that, their only son John died on his honeymoon…his honeymoon! Can you imagine? How awful!...and he was so handsome…”

Anne glances at Marian out of the corner of her eye. “Yes, I remember that now…terrible.”

“John’s death left his sisters… Elizabeth and Ann… as the sole owners of all the Halifax properties, the manufacturing mills, the mineral mines on the land, and the ranch in Colorado. Didn’t you take tea with them once? Obviously, they are very well off. Their various relatives help them manage all these properties and assets, of course…I’m sure that’s led to more than one interesting argument over the dinner table…. As I recall, Elizabeth married some twit of a man…George, something or other… a real fortune hunter. Rumor has it he’s a real jackass…keeps Elizabeth under his thumb, apparently. But that’s all I know about them. Both the sisters are in Colorado for now, while Samuel Washington continues to manage their properties here.”

“Yes, I did take tea with them…but it was years ago. They were pleasant enough.”

“Look…Anne…Walker Ranch looks like a safe, obscure place to unwind…it would do you good. They would leave you alone to do as you please, and at the same time, there’s someone there from Halifax… so you won’t miss home so much. Please…give it some serious thought. I really am worried about you…By the way, Mrs. Lawton called… she’ll be here at 7:00? Would have been nice to know we’re having company two days ago, and not two hours before her arrival. I’ve got the servants running around like madmen, beating the carpets and whipping up something edible for dinner!”

_“_Oh…yes…sorry…I forgot about that. She’s breaking up her drive to York.” Anne heaves a heavy sigh, looks up at Marian with sad eyes, and says “Marian, thank you…I really do appreciate your concern, and I will take your good advice to heart.”

“You’d better go get cleaned up. Mrs. Lawton will be here before you know it, and I don’t think you’ve had a shower in two days. You look like shit.”

“Ah…your powers of observation are unparalleled.”

Marian leaves to go downstairs, leaving Anne in her room inspecting the pamphlet.

_Hmm...Maybe Marian’s right…it certainly looks like a beautiful place…I do enjoy the outdoors. I can’t continue on the way I am…I do want to be off from this place…  
_

She decides to take a gamble and see what providence will throw her way. _Do something, Anne, anything to propel you forward. _ She powers up her laptop and within minutes has reserved a cottage at Walker Ranch from September 1st through the end of the year.

_Perhaps Walker Ranch will be just the tonic I need._

Downstairs there is a caucaphony of noise, between the doorbell ringing, Argus barking, and Marian yelling at everyone to “PIPE DOWN!” Anne checks her watch – it’s 6:30 PM and Mariana Lawton has arrived early. Anne shuts her laptop, tosses it on her bed, jumps in the shower, and says a silent prayer to be given the strength to make it through the next 12 hours.

++++++++++**  
**

“Anne Lister is coming here?! When?!” Ann Walker is completely taken by surprise when the reservations coordinator for Walker Ranch, Charlotte Booth, tells her all the names of the guests that will be arriving over the next few days. Her eyes go wide and she can feel her hands start to shake. “How long is she staying for?”

“Through the end of the year, apparently. I’ve put her in Goodramgate Cottage. For someone staying that long I thought she should have the cottage with the best views,” says Charlotte.

“Yes…of course…that makes perfect sense….good…good decision… thank you.”

Excited and nervous by the news of Anne’s arrival, Ann leaves the Main Hall of the ranch and makes her way toward the stables. She saddles up her horse, Duchess, for an evening ride out to the Goodramgate Cottage. She enters the cottage, turns on all the lights, and walks around, running her hands over the countertops, the furniture, the bed…_ Will this be good enough for Anne Lister?_

She thinks about the time she first saw Anne…so many years ago. Anne had just received one of her advanced degrees from Oxford and was home for a few months to get her estate affairs in order. She had called on Elizabeth and Ann to pay her respects after the death of their parents. In spite of the sadness their deaths had caused, Ann was so excited when Anne rang their bell. She drank Anne in for the short time she was with them, knowing it was unlikely she would ever see her again. Over the years she thought of Anne …what she was doing with her life, who she was with, was she happy... She would hear things about her now and again through various relatives, but otherwise, there was no contact.

Ann attended University College in Dublin. Distancing herself from the prying eyes of her family proved to be one of the best decisions she ever made for herself. She blossomed once she achieved the level of independence she so often craved, enabling her to be free of the chains of family confinement and explore life…_her_ life. It gave her the opportunity to study the subjects that spoke to her heart, without being judged by her tribe. This included art history, photography, poetry, architecture…women… Ann didn’t consider herself very experienced in the art of love, but she knew she was physically attracted to women, more so than men. She had kissed a few girls while at school, some light touching...but nothing went beyond that. More experimentation than anything. Casual sex was not something she desired…she needed a connection. And whenever she closed her eyes… strangely enough…she always saw Anne Lister’s face. _She’s coming here._

She looks around, makes a few mental notes on things to stock in the cottage before Anne’s arrival, then walks outside and mounts Duchess for the short ride back to the stables. _She’s coming here!_


	2. Anne's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne arrives at Walker Ranch.

Anne hates waiting – she’s prone to fidgeting when she has to sit in one place too long. She feels caged…wants to be outside, doing something with her hands. She is sitting...and waiting…in the Delta Sky Club at Heathrow Airport drinking her second Peroni, watching mostly men saunter about in their bubble of self-importance. To stave off boredom while in the air, she has loaded numerous eBooks on her tablet covering a variety of topics, including climate change, recent advances in cancer research, and marijuana farming. _Maybe Red Beck would be fertile enough for a pot farm. Wouldn’t that cause an aneurysm for all the residents of Halifax and Huddersfield!  
_

She has chosen to leave all remnants of anything related to mining and engineering behind. _If you’re going to be off, then be really off. _The memory of the recent failed rescue rushes forward and it’s all she can do to suppress the images of the bodies being brought to the surface. Tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly retreats to the confines of the ladie’s room and a private stall to wipe away the moisture and the memory.

After a while, all the passengers are finally on board, with Anne seated in first class. She enjoys the amenities this class of service offers as it increases the likelihood she won’t be subjected to the incessant chatter of a vulgar, talkative seatmate. It doesn’t hurt that the flight attendant for Anne’s section is particularly attractive. An exquisite beauty...Francesca….a tall, leggy brunette, with hazel eyes, dark skin, gorgeous teeth and a lilting French accent. There’s something so peaceful and sensual about the way her words roll off her tongue. Francesca stops by Anne’s seat and offers her champagne. Speaking French, Anne accepts and enters into some slightly flirtatious banter. Francesca’s face lights up, and she seems to be a willing participant in the exchange by the way she matches Anne’s style and wit. _What an interesting girl._

Once in the air and settled in, Anne takes advantage of the wifi to do more research on Walker Ranch. Based on their web site, Walker Ranch offers a high-end western experience to those seeking outdoor activities, including horseback riding, roping, camping under the stars, and more, all in first class style. The ranch is made up of 5,000 acres of beautiful, rugged property nestled in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. Guests stay in upscale cottages dotting the landscape throughout the property, with every amenity available…steam showers, fully stocked bar and kitchen, granite countertops, high-end appliances, plush beds. Walker Ranch is committed to customer satisfaction and will do all they can to satisfy your every need. All you have to do is ask and your every wish will be granted. _Sigh…alone._

Ann and Elizabeth Walker are listed as co-owners. Curiosity bubbles up inside of Anne when she is not able to locate a current picture of either sister. There is one blurry image showing them grieving at their parents’ funeral, but the photo is roughly 15 years old. _How tragic….so much sadness in that family._

Exhaustion eventually gets the better of Anne and she hunkers down into her reclining bed for a power nap. She closes her eyes, and before long, the nightmares come again…the arguments in the boardroom with the mining executives…the dust billowing out of the rescue shaft when it collapsed…the screams of the men… Anne bolts upright in her reclining bed… gasping, sweating, panting…Pain is gripping her chest, her eyes are welling up with tears, and she just wants to run. _Panic attack. _She closes her eyes, drops her head down between her knees and focuses on her breathing. After several minutes, she finally regains her composure and sits upright. Francesca notices Anne is struggling and stops by her seat with some bottled water. “Vous serez ok, mon cœur“, says Francesca. _You will be ok, sweetheart. _Anne gives her a half-hearted smile, accepts the water, then resigns herself to the fact that sleep is no longer an option for the remainder of the flight.

++++++++_  
_

As promised by the Walker Ranch staff, a chauffeur is waiting for Anne near baggage claim at Denver International Airport. James Makenzie is an affable young man…quiet, but eager to please. With a gentle “Good Afternoon, Ma’am” and a strong handshake, he quickly collects Anne’s luggage and gets her on the road for the hour-long drive to Walker Ranch. Anne finds the conversation with James delightful and the time passes quickly. Before long they arrive at the tall, rustic wooden gate leading to Walker Ranch.

The pamphlet does not do it justice…it is truly spectacular. The ranch is surrounded by incredible vistas of the beautiful, rugged snow-capped Rocky Mountains, jutting high into the blue sky. The eastern edge of the property slopes downward toward the bustling city of Golden, with Boulder farther off in the distance. Anne cannot imagine a place more stunning. _The Swiss Alps come close, but this…_

“I’ll take your bags down to your cottage, Miss Lister. Mrs. Eliza Priestly will be out shortly to handle your lodging arrangements, ma’am.”

“Mrs. Priestly? From Halifax? She’s here?”

“Yes ma’am. Mr. Priestly is a guest faculty member at the local college. Mrs. Priestly is helping out around here…running the front office, and ..well, just keeping a check on things. The reception desk is just through that door, maam.”

“Thank you, James.” _Eliza…hmm…this place is a real family affair.  
_

Anne pushes through the massive, ornate door to the Main Hall and locks eyes with Eliza.

“Miss Lister! How delightful to see you again!” They meet in the middle of the room and grasp hands.

“We are so glad you’re here! It’s so wonderful to have a friend from Halifax visit the ranch! I’ve made arrangements to put you in our best cottage. It has the most privacy and the best views. I think you’ll find it to your liking. If you don’t, I’m happy to make other arrangements … all you have to do is ask.”

“Oh, Mrs. Priestly, it’s so good to see you! I’m delighted to be here. I’m certain the arrangements you've made will be beyond all expectations! This place is truly spectacular. Would it be possible to get a tour of the grounds?”

“But of course! Only the 5-star treatment for you, Anne! Miss Walker likes to give the tours to our higher profile clients, and she specifically told me she would be contacting you to make those arrangements herself. She’s out on the range at the moment giving horseback riding lessons to a group of children…better her than me! She should be back in an hour or so. Meanwhile, why don’t we get you down to your cottage so you can unpack and freshen up. I’ll have Charlotte drive you over in a cart. By the way…I know how much you like to read, so I want to make you aware of the sizable library we have here in the Main Hall. You’re welcome to borrow as many books as you like. Also, I’ve collected some brochures for you on things to do in town. And Anne…I hope you’ll save some time on your calendar for us to chat tête-à-tête. I’ve missed our conversations and I want to catch up with you on so many fronts. I’ve heard a lot about what’s ...gone on… with you and your company, and I’d like to hear about it from you. It would mean a great deal to me if we could do that while you’re here.”

A rush of shame wells up in Anne and she can barely respond. “Yes…of course…I will make certain to set aside some time for us…. Thank you… for all of …this.” She accepts the key to the cottage and the brochures from Eliza, then heads out to the front of the building to find Charlotte. _And I thought I would be able to get away from it all…  
_

Charlotte whisks Anne away in a golf cart for the short journey across the lower field to her cottage. Anne opens the door and is immediately delighted by what she sees. It feels so fresh and inviting. All the decorations and furnishings are of the highest quality, yet casual. High ceilings, monotone colors, Viking appliances…_It’s lovely…this will do nicely. _The master bathroom is glorious! The natural stone walls and teak wood accents inside the 10’ x 10’ shower stall enhance the tranquility of the inviting space. She strips off her clothes and jumps into one of the most exquisite showers she has ever experienced. _I must install a bathroom just like this back at Shibden.  
_

Anne lingers longer in the shower than normal, doing her best to wash away the mental detritus of the long flight and the painful images of lives lost. After 30 minutes she regretfully turns off the steam and grabs a towel off the warming bar... _Oh…Oh…Ohhhhh, that is divine…_ Anne has stayed in some nice hotels over the years, but this beats them all. She dries off, slides into a pair of well-worn jeans and a grey University of Oxford v-neck t-shirt, and pulls her wet hair into a ponytail. Mission accomplished.

Anne walks around the cottage some more and notices the art work on the walls, especially a photograph hanging over the master bed…she’s completely drawn to it, can’t take her eyes off it. A large, framed sepia photograph of two women in a delicate embrace. The artist chose the perspective of their profiles…foreheads touching…. the light streaming in from above at a slight angle…they are nude, except for some light blankets covering their more delicate places. It’s breathtaking…so intimate. It communicates an unspoken level of trust and love between them. It pulls at Anne’s heartstrings and makes her long for that kind of love…that level of intimacy. _Into me see…  
_

Her history with women has only ever resulted in heartache and a further reinforcement of how “odd” and “unnatural” people consider her to be. It’s exhausting for Anne, and it cuts deep. Until now, she has always managed to pick herself up, dust herself off, and move on to what’s next, with a hope for better days ahead. But it’s getting harder to do, especially as she ages. At 41, she’s beginning to think the prospect of finding her soul mate is out of reach. The idea of spending her remaining years alone brings a new wave of sadness that another steam shower simply cannot erase.

Anne shakes the thoughts from her head and decides this evening is too pretty to waste wallowing in the dumps. _Push forward, Anne. _She inspects the bar, selects a bottle of Pinto Grigio and a wine glass, grabs her journal and sharpest pencil, and heads for the front porch. _Thank God for my journal! _Her journal …all 15 volumes of it, so far…is her greatest confidant…her traveling therapist. It does not judge, lay blame, find fault, nor criticize. It’s on these pages she can allow herself to be truthful and raw, penalty-free. Her daily rhythm of journaling had been interrupted by the recent events, and she missed her leather-bound friend dearly.

After writing a long while, Anne takes a break to refill her glass and enjoy the late afternoon sky. It’s an incredible blue with a few cirrus clouds off in the distance. She checks the weather app on her phone for specifics: _humidity 35%, temperature 69 degrees, falling to a sweatshirt-worthy 50 degrees overnight._ The sun is now low in the sky, shining directly into Anne’s eyes, blinding her to the person riding up to her cottage on horseback. _Visitors already? _The rider hops off a chestnut-colored pony, and Anne still can’t make out who it is due to the strong backlighting from the sun.

“Miss Lister! I...I’m so happy you’re here!” _A woman…_

“Hello?”, replies Anne.

“Hi!... it…it’s me….Ann Walker! Do you …remember me?”

Ann is now standing a few feet away from Anne, the sun no longer in her eyes. But the utter brilliance is still there. Anne feels a rush unlike any other move through her body. Ann Walker is the most perfect specimen she has ever seen. Standing there… in a cream-colored straw cowboy hat with a black band…blond hair pulled back into a long braid, tied off at the bottom with a red bandana…piercing blue eyes, the color of ice and sea and sky combined…form-fitting Levis with rips in the knees, snug over her petite 5’3” frame… scuffed up cowboy boots...light-tan leather riding gloves…a plaid pink, black and white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up over her tan forearms…and a smile… _HOLY… MOTHER… OF… GOD._

Anne gulps and struggles to find her words. “Miss…Miss Walker!…. It’s such a pleasure to see you again! I’ve heard so much about you the past few days…from my sister…Marian….and from Mrs. Priestly…up at the Main Hall.” _I’m sweating!_

Ann shyly responds with a chuckle, “Oh gosh, I didn’t think you’d remember me. The first time we met …well… it was so long ago. I was so young then…back at Crow Nest….when you came for tea…with me and my sister… Elizabeth.”

“Yes, I remember! I really do…I remember that day fondly. I’m just sorry our paths haven’t crossed sooner. Well!...you seem to have come into your own …quite nicely!” _I hope __that last comment didn’t sound inappropriate.  
_

Ann blushes at this and looks down at her boots for a brief moment. “Thank you”, and she smiles…SHE SMILES… and Anne is completely losing her shit.

Anne tries to redirect by saying, “Your ranch …it’s absolutely spectacular! The views, the mountains, the cottages…it’s all so beautiful. I can tell the owner takes great pride in the place.”

“Oh…thank you! I’m really quite proud of it, actually. Sometimes I can’t believe I co-own it and haven’t managed to run it into the ground. But that’s not likely to happen …given all the “help” I have around here.” She looks down, and Anne catches a glimpse of something in her face behind that last comment. _What is it? Annoyance?_

Ann says, “I hope you’re finding everything you need. Are you’re well suited with the house?”

“Oh yes, most definitely! It’s lovely…really. The furnishings… the kitchen is to die for...I’ve already taken advantage of the exotic shower! And oh, Ann…the artwork…it’s incredible. I’ve been admiring it throughout the house and have been wondering about one piece in particular….the photograph…over the master bed.”

Ann smiles and her cheeks flush. “Yes, that’s from a local artist.”

“Well… it’s stunning. I’m hoping I can see more of the artist’s work while I’m here. It speaks to me in a way like no other. Perhaps you could put me in touch with the artist so I can make arrangements for a private viewing?” Anne flashes a smile filled with questioning hope.

Ann looks down and scuffs the ground with her right foot…“I think I can help you there. Perhaps we can make that happen after you’ve had a chance to settle in for a bit.”

“Fair enough. So are you just out pressing the flesh and welcoming all the new arrivals?”

“Actually no…this is a special trip.” And she casts a hopeful look Anne’s way.

“Oh?” Anne raises an approving eyebrow.

“Most of my family…well, they all live up at the main house… up on the hill across the way.” She points to a monstrous cabin-style home that seems to take up half the mountain behind her. “You probably remember my aunt Ann… she’s here…she’s old and needs looking after…my Aunt Eliza and Uncle William Priestly…he’s an adjunct faculty member teaching Finance over at the Colorado School of Mines… and my sister… Elizabeth… and her husband, George...hmmm (dripping sarcasm in her voice)… and their three kids…they all live there… all jammed into that one house. It’s big enough...but with so many people…ugh…you get the idea. I prefer peace and quiet… so I live in the cottage… off to the left… overlooking the valley. My cousin Catherine…she’s here, as well, but lives in town…she owns an art gallery, but helps out around here now and then…” _Oh God, Ann, you’re rambling!_ “But…the point is…I…I am …_expected_… to be at Family Night once a week, and that’s tonight. It’s such a nice evening… we’ve decided to cook out and have the ranch hands join us….it should be very pleasant … I would love it …if you …would come join us?”

Anne can’t refuse the pleading look on Ann’s face, and even though she’s tired from the trip, she says “I wouldn’t miss it, Miss Walker. That is a very kind and generous offer, I graciously accept your invitation.”

Ann’s face lights up. “Please…call me Ann. No need to be so formal around here. And after all…I’ve known you most of my life…”

Anne is warmed by that last comment, and says, “Then you must do the same and call me Anne, as well. Think of how much fun we’ll have confusing the others!”

Ann laughs. “I like that visual! I’m glad you’re coming…So we’ll see you about 6:30 then? If you need anything in the meantime…anything at all…you can reach me at extension 403. Just punch it in and the call will go directly to my mobile number. Call me… anytime…day or night…anytime at all.”

Anne notices Ann biting her lower lip and feels a stirring low in her belly. “I will, Ann, thank you.” _Could she be...Is she flirting?  
_

Ann adds, “Oh…I almost forgot…dress warmly…we’re expecting a little chill tonight. And we are super casual around here, so nothing fancy…see you soon.”

And with that, the unbelievably beautiful Ann Walker saunters back over to her pony, mounts up, turns around and gives Anne one last glittering smile, then gallops off toward the stables up on the hill. For the first time in her life, Miss Anne Lister of Halifax is left in the dust …wondering… _What in the hell just happened!_


	3. Family Dinner

Ann arrives back at the stable and hands her pony, Duchess, over to Thomas Sowden, Stable Master, to settle her in for the night. Ann is flushed and full of thoughts of Anne Lister. _Gaaahhh, I’m sure she thought I was a total idiot the way I babbled on! _She releases a heavy sigh…_She is more beautiful…more handsome than I remember. Her beautiful brown, shoulder-length hair and the way it shines…she’s so tall and trim…and strong…and her eyes…God, I could lose myself in those chocolate brown eyes! Oh no, I’ve only got 45 minutes to get ready!_

Ann runs into her cottage and calls Suzanna Sowden, Head Cook, at the Main Hall. She informs her that a guest will be joining them for dinner tonight, and to ensure an additional place is set at the table…next to her. Suzanna responds with ‘Very good, ma’am, I’ll take care of the arrangements”, and hangs up. Eliza Priestly and Aunt Ann happen to be in the kitchen and overhear Suzanna’s comments.

“Is everything all right, Suzanna?”

“Oh, yes, Mrs. Priestly. Miss Walker was just asking me to set an extra place at the table tonight for Miss Lister. She has invited her to join you all for dinner.”

A silent exchange between Eliza and Aunt Ann does not go unnoticed by Suzanna, but it’s not her place to question it. She leaves the room and goes outside to set a place for the additional guest at the long, farm-style table.

Eliza says to Aunt Ann, “Well…I think we’d best put the tin lid on any developing friendship between those two. You may not be aware…but Miss Lister’s reputation as of late has taken quite a tumble from its once tall pedestal. Word has it she’s come here to escape the shame and humiliation of that failed mining rescue operation back in the UK a few months back. A dozen lives were lost and she’s to blame. I heard about it from a relative through some correspondence. We can’t have our little Annie become inveigled by the likes of someone with that kind of reputation. Let’s keep an eye on things… agreed?”

“Hmm”, responds Aunt Ann.

+++++++

Anne arrives at the Main Hall right on time. Mrs. Priestly makes all the introductions, including the staff, and the evening is soon underway. It’s a loud and boisterous gathering, and Anne feels lighter in everyone’s presence.

Anne addresses Aunt Ann: “Miss Walker, I am so appreciative of the invitation from your niece. I hope my being here doesn’t add any additional burden to the family or the staff.”

“Oh, nonsense, Miss Lister, we’re glad you could join us. I was delighted to hear that you’ll be spending a few months with us. How is your family…back in Halifax?”

“Oh, well, everyone seems to be fine and taking things a day at time. They all send their very best regards!”

“How lovely. Now please, we don’t stand on ceremony while on the ranch, make yourself at home. Beverages are in the kitchen, help yourself, my dear. Dinner will be served soon.”

Anne wanders into the kitchen to examine beverage options, her roving eyes on a constant lookout for Ann. She selects a bottle of wine – Bordeaux this time – and looks up to see Ann Walker descending the stairs. Anne’s heart thuds and her mouth goes dry. Ann is dressed in a cream-colored v-neck sweater, and a matching quilted vest. Her long, sand-colored hair delicately frames her face and drapes down over her shoulders. On the lower part of her oh-so-fucking-hot body is a pair of copper-colored riding pants, tucked into knee-high brown leather riding boots, both of which fit her form perfectly. _I can’t breathe._

Ann pauses on the stairs, sees Anne looking at her and their eyes lock. A brilliant smile slowly forms on Ann’s face and she whispers just loud enough, “Anne…”.

“Hi…” Anne smiles and whispers back.

“You’re here…”

“Yes...I...I just arrived…a few minutes ago…I was just pouring a glass of wine, would you care for some?”

“Yes…please…I’d love some.” She seemingly glides over to Anne, accepts the glass of wine, and their hands brush against one another during the exchange, sending a bolt of electricity through their respective bodies.

Ann releases a short gasp…”Oh…thank you.” She takes in the casual, flattering look of Anne, dressed in black, light-weight corduroy slacks, a light grey t-shirt with matching cable-knit sweater, and black loafers. _She looks so classic, so fine._

“You look ...really nice.”

Anne can feel the blood rushing to her head. “You’re very sweet…thank you. So do you…you look…just beautiful.”

Ann blushes, then quickly redirects. “Have you met everyone?”

“Yes, Mrs. Priestly was nice enough to make the introductions. Everyone on your staff seems very kind. I can tell you have a very loyal and dedicated team.”

“Yes, I do. They have all been so helpful in keeping this place running. You learn very quickly there is no way you can do it all on your own. Sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and accept the help that’s offered… and be okay with that.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Ann.”

Ann smiles. “Not really. I’m just a top graduate from the School of Hard Knocks. You hungry? I’m starved! Let’s go get in the chow line. I told Suzanna to set a place for you …next to me.” Ann flashes Anne a sly smile.

Anne reciprocates. “Well…you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome.”

Ann wraps her right hand around Anne’s left forearm and gently pulls her toward the door. “Come with me.” _Oh, her touch…_

Dinner is a good distraction for Anne. The Sutherland children are well behaved, but Anne does not care for George, nor the way he treats his wife. He essentially ignores Elizabeth throughout the meal, hardly looking at her. To the observant eye, one can tell this affects her deeply. A sideways glance at Ann, and Anne can tell she is shooting mental darts at George’s eyes, hoping she can hurt him as much as he is hurting her sister. _Prig._

Suddenly, Anne hears Mr. Priestly addressing her. “So…Anne…how is your consulting business coming along?

Anne’s heart sinks. “Oh…well…we are on somewhat of a hiatus at the moment. Taking some time to alleviate the stress that tends to build up in that business.” _Please stop talking, Mr. Priestly._

Mr. Priestly continues. “Ann, are you familiar with Miss Lister’s company? She’s very well known in the Engineering world. Oh yes, a bit of a rock star. Anne, while you’re here I’d like to introduce you to the Dean of the Engineering Department at the Colorado School of Mines...where I am an adjunct faculty member. I’m certain he would enjoy speaking with you and hearing your opinion on some of the changes his team is making to their curriculum for the Graduate program.”

“Oh…of course…certainly.” Ann notices a change in Anne’s demeanor.

Mr. Priestly continues. “The program at the school is quite extensive. They are even building a 100-foot mine shaft on one corner of the campus, up near the foothills. The graduate students get to experience the proper construction of a mine shaft, up close and personal. It’s all very exciting!”

Anne can feel the sweat building on her upper lip and forming down her back. She gently pushes her half empty plate forward, clearly having lost her appetite for the remaining food. Ann notices this, but does her best not to show concern.

“I’ll get in touch with the Dean and get on his schedule. Oh, do you remember Henry Hardcastle? He’s in the program…at the school. He’s very bright….one of the top graduate students in the program.”

This made Anne smile. “Oh, that’s wonderful to hear, I’m so happy for him. I would like to see him while I’m here.”

After a while, the dinner winds down and Anne leans over to Ann and whispers, “I really enjoyed this evening, thank you for inviting me. I’m so sorry to take my leave, but the time change and the long day of travel are really starting to take a toll on my ability to stay awake. I fear I will fall asleep sitting here, and that would not be socially acceptable.”

Ann smiles and says, “Of course, I completely understand. Come on… I’ll drive you back to your cottage.”

Anne says her goodbyes to the rest of the party, then follows Ann down a small path to a parking pad. Ann hops into the driver’s seat of a white convertible Jeep Wrangler, its top down. Anne privately chuckles. _Of course, what else would she drive!  
_

For the short ride over to her cottage, Anne sits back in her seat and looks over at Ann. The breeze blowing through her hair, the moonlight shining down…she is absolutely captivated by the stunning woman sitting beside her. Meanwhile, Ann is quickly trying to formulate a plan that will enable her to spend just a little more time with Anne Lister. _Think, Ann, think!_ They arrive at the cottage and Ann turns off the engine. She turns to Anne and says, “One of our many personal touches here on the ranch, Miss Lister, is our turn-down service.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes. If you’ll allow me entrance?”

“By all means, Miss Walker, lead the way. I would never stand in the way of your desire to satisfy a customer. “

They enter the cottage and Ann looks around, considering her next move without telegraphing to Anne that she’s intentionally dragging this out to get just a few more minutes alone with her. Anne simply leans against the kitchen island, crosses her arms and ankles, smiles, and watches Ann flit about. _She is truly adorable! What a wonderful surprise this woman is!  
_

Ann goes into the master bedroom, turns on lamps and bathroom lights, and pulls the blanket down on the bed about a foot. She looks at the pillows and feels a jolt in her chest as she imagines herself in this bed…lying next to Anne… in a full body embrace. _ Be cool, Walker.  
_

She returns to the kitchen and Anne notices Ann is significantly flushed. With a concerned look, she says “Ann, are you alright?”

“Oh…yes…I’m fine…it’s...it’s been a long day.”

Anne moves toward her and extends her hands to Ann’s shoulders and slowly, softly, rubs her hands up and down her arms. She looks into her eyes and says, “I want to thank you for the warm welcome, the dinner invitation and the personal service. You really made this day very special.”

Ann can do nothing more than stare at her soft lips. Everything is moving in slow motion. She wants so badly to reach up with her mouth, tug on her bottom lip and...

“Ann?...”

“Oh…sorry…what?”

Anne smiles. “I was asking...would it be possible to get a tour of the property?”

“Oh, yes…yes…of course! I…I uh…oh, damn! This week is packed. We have several large bookings the next few days, and I have to take them out on day-long rides. Would Thursday next week be ok? I’m so sorry I can’t do it before then.”

“That sounds perfect, I know how busy you are. Where should we meet?”

“Ummm…I’ll pick you up. Let’s start early, there’s a lot to cover. Is 6:30 ok? Wear jeans, boots and a t-shirt. And bring a light jacket. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Anne still has her hands on Ann’s arms. She can’t take her eyes off her and feels the gravitational pull toward her face. She leans in slowly, brushes her lips across Ann’s left cheek and whispers, “Thank you for the ride home.”

With her eyes closed, Ann swallows hard, the blood pounding in her ears. She whispers…“You….you’re welcome. Night night…pleasant dreams.”

“You, too.”

Ann floats out the door, gets into her Jeep and bangs her head against the steering wheel. _GGAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
_

Anne leans her head against a window in the den, watches the tail lights of Ann’s jeep fade away, and notices that the separation brings a pang of unexpected loneliness and desire. _Oh no._


	4. Don't Go

Anne spends the next week mostly alone, walking the property, scoping out the town, and reading. She takes advantage of the cool mornings exercising in the lower field – push-ups, planking, P90X routines, yoga – anything she can do that doesn’t require a gym or equipment. She pushes herself to the brink of exhaustion, hoping to drive the demons from her mind, but to no avail. Every time she closes her eyes, there they are.

Off in the distance, Ann Walker is watching Anne through a spotting scope positioned in her front bedroom window. While she admires the strong physicality of Anne Lister…her sculpted arms, the outline of her abs under her tight-fitting t-shirt, her buns of steel…she can see Anne is struggling with her emotions. She has been watching her workout routine every morning for the past week and notices a pattern…_she lies on the grass and covers her eyes…Is she crying?_

On the day of the property tour Anne is up at 5:00 AM, showered and ready for the day. Sleep proved elusive once again, the horrible nightmares returning for another encore. Most days she feels like she’s moving through quick sand…oblivious to her surroundings and lacking the ability to concentrate. _Surely this will pass._

With coffee and journal in hand, Anne moves to the front porch to take advantage of the peace and quiet. After more than an hour of writing, the sun is starting to make an appearance over the horizon. _Looks like another pretty day is on the docket. _She looks up and sees Ann off in the distance. She’s on her horse, trotting up the road tugging another horse behind her, and a yellow Labrador retriever pulling up the rear. She’s wearing that oh-so-sexy hat, jeans and boots again, and a long-sleeved baseball-style t-shirt. Her eyes are covered with silver mirrored aviator sunglasses. _Could she be any cuter?_

“Good morning!”, Anne calls out.

“And good morning to you! Did you sleep well?” Ann notices the dark shadows under Anne’s eyes.

“I made an attempt at it. The bed is very comfortable.“

“I’m so glad to hear that!” She dismounts. “Anne, there’s someone I’d like you to meet…this is Buddy. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Well….one of the best things…” She looks up shyly at Anne.

Anne leans down to give the dog a good body rub, and says “Hello, Buddy! I do hope we become very good friends before the day is through!” Anne hears a click and looks up. Ann is taking a photograph of her with Buddy using a high-end digital camera.

“Oh… I hope you don’t mind…”

“Of course not. I didn’t know you were a photographer.”

“Yes…well…it’s a bit of a hobby. Actually…the photograph hanging over your bed …it’s one of mine.”

Anne is stunned. “Really?? Oh my God….Ann…it’s beautiful…I had no idea…why didn’t you tell me the other day? It’s truly exquisite. It should be hanging in a gallery!”

Ann smiles and looks down shyly, bites her lower lip. “Thank you…it’s just something I really enjoy doing. To be perfectly honest, I’d much rather focus on photography than run this ranch. Don’t get me wrong…I do love it here…it’s so beautiful…but the work doesn’t have my heart. It’s more of an obligation…to the memory of my parents…Elizabeth can’t run the ranch herself…George is certainly no help, he’s such a…well...and it’s not like I actually (she indicates air quotes) “run” the ranch, what with all my relatives being here. They all have opinions and want to be involved. Photography takes me away from all of that. It puts me in a space that’s all mine. I get to decide on the subject matter, I get to decide on the lighting, the angles…I get to decide it all…”

Ann realizes she’s drifting. “Oh…I’m so sorry, Anne, please forgive me…you asked me a simple question and I’m just…babbling on…once again.”

Anne reaches over with one hand and cups her jaw…”It’s okay, Ann…It helps me get to know you at a deeper level.” _This woman is so complex…so deep…so TALENTED…and so suppressed._

Ann smiles and pulls on the lead of the trailing horse. “Well, shall we? I hope you’re ready for an adventure! This is Snowball, and he is a wonderful horse, very gentle, very responsive.”

“Snowball? He’s all black…”

“Yes. Sackville…my nephew…he named him. Don’t ask. When was the last time you were on a horse?”

Anne proceeds to mount Snowball like a professional and gives Ann a killer smile. “Are you concerned I can’t keep up, Miss Walker?” Anne kicks her heels against the side of the horse and takes off at a gallop down the road. Ann lets out a laugh. “Why you cocky little...!”, and takes off after her, with Buddy chasing after them.

Ann gives Anne the grand tour of the property. She shows her the many beautiful streams crisscrossing the land; the vistas reaching out for tens of miles in every direction; the deep blue lakes; the ancient caves with petroglyphs dating back thousands of years; the red rock canyons. It’s all so breathtaking, and Anne cannot imagine a more perfect day.

They come to a small field to take a break. Spread out below them is a grove of aspen trees with leaves starting to turn color as the earth begins to spin into autumn._  
_

“I think of Fall as a time when everything bursts with its last beauty, as if nature had been saving up all year for the grand finale”, says Ann.

Anne looks over at her with amazement on her face. “Ann…that’s …what a beautiful thing to say…you truly see the world through an artist’s eyes….”

Ann smiles shyly. She lays out a blanket, then produces from seemingly out of nowhere, a meat and cheese plate, grapes, French bread, spring water and white wine. And of course, a bone for Buddy. She has taken care of every amenity.

“Join me, won’t you, Miss Lister?”

Anne is gushing. “Why Miss Walker… you really do know how to treat your guests in style! This looks wonderful! How very thoughtful of you…”

Ann blushes, and says “You’re very welcome, I hope you enjoy it. Please…come sit down. Buddy, come get your bone!”

They sit for hours…eating, drinking, laughing, talking…it’s all so easy between them. Anne tells Ann about all the far-off places she has traveled to, the sites she has seen, why she enjoys geology, her renovation plans for Shibden, and much more. Ann loves to watch Anne talk, how she uses her hands to express herself and add emphasis to whatever words are escaping that beautiful mouth. She enjoys the humor and excitement of her stories, and finds herself laughing a lot. _I want her hands on me._ Ann reciprocates by confiding in her further about her family, the challenges they present, places she would like to travel to, if she was free to do so, and of course, how Buddy has changed her life. They eventually find themselves lying on the blanket…facing one another in a mirror image, propped up on an elbow.

“Buddy has given me someone to really care about. He doesn’t judge me, he doesn’t make many demands… he doesn’t tell me how I should look…or dress…or act….or who I should …marry.”

“Sorry, marry?”

“Yes…my family has been rather adept at strategic marriages over the years, and I’m doing everything in my power to break their track record. I secretly enjoy the fact that my resistance to their matchmaking frustrates them to no end. They have this idea that the perfect man for me exists among all their high society friends…and believe me, Golden is full of them. Halifax pales in comparison to the likes of some of these people. It’s all so…insipid. Sometimes, though… I find myself just wanting to throw in the towel …give in to their sinister plans…it would probably make life so much easier. I just can’t stand it all…”

“Easier? Ann…this is your life you’re talking about. It’s up to you and you alone to decide what you do with it…” Anne reaches out with her right hand and takes a hold of Ann’s left hand, rubs her thumb gently over her knuckles.

Ann feels her breathing hitch. “I…I know…I know all that on the surface…it’s just that …when I’m stuck out here…by myself…I find my defenses aren’t as strong as I’d like them to be. Some days, it …just feels…a little…hopeless.”

“Well…for me…the decision to marry is a very personal one and should, at a minimum, be based on love…respect…trust…and it should be an equal partnership. I’ve never believed that marriage should be based on financial or societal means. That thinking is bizarre to me…takes me back to an earlier time in our world history.”

“Have you ever …wanted… to get married?”

“Yes…” Anne hesitates. “But… I will never marry… a man.” _There it is._

Ann swallows hard and plunges forward. “Every time I’ve ever thought of myself …as being married… I’ve never seen the face opposite me as that of a man…it’s always been …a woman.” She has locked onto Anne’s eyes, hoping she is sending a very clear message to this beautiful woman opposite her.

“Really…” says Anne. She slowly moves her hand up to Ann’s cheek and lightly strokes her skin. The air is electrified.

“Anne…”

“Hmm?”

“I think….you should……….kiss me”.

Anne slowly extends her neck forward and Ann moves in to meet her lips with a light, delicate kiss. It’s a kiss for the history books. Long…slow…tender…heavenly. Suddenly, Buddy barks at a bird, scaring them out of the reverie of the moment. They fall back on the blanket and laugh, immediately cutting the sexual tension.

Ann makes a surprising move and rolls over on top of Anne. She leans down to kiss her…her mouth open and with intent. Anne reaches up with both hands to cup her jaw line and feels the warmth rush through her body. _Oh my God, Ann…  
_

They stay like this for a long while, exploring each other’s mouth and lips with their own...caressing skin...lightly grinding into one another. Anne shifts her left leg in between Ann’s thighs and can feel the heat and the moisture through her jeans. Ann releases a soft moan into their kiss, and …

Ann’s cell phone rings.

“NOOOoooo!!”, yells Ann. “No, no, NO!” She looks at the screen…Eliza Priestly is calling. Ann is exasperated.

“You’d better get that”, says Anne.

Ann answers her phone in a huff. “Hello? …Yes, Aunt…we’re just wrapping up the tour….yes, I know it’s almost 5:00…No, I won’t be there for dinner tonight…because I won’t be there…I don’t need to give a reason…look, I’ll see you later tonight or tomorrow…have a good night.” Ann tosses the cell phone on the blanket, and exclaims “Gahh! She’s the worst of them all!”

Anne smiles and says, “Come on, we’d better pack up and get back. The sun is starting to go down and Buddy looks like he’s chewed his bone down to a nub.” She leans in for one last chaste kiss, which Ann gladly obliges.

They pack up their belongings, load up the horses and make their way back to Anne’s cottage.

As they dismount, Anne looks over at Ann and says, “Umm…would you like to stay for dinner? I’m not the greatest cook, but I make an acceptable spaghetti and meatballs. And I can whip up a steak for Buddy.”

Ann's stomach jumps! She smiles and says, “We’d like that… I’ll take care of the horses.”

“I’m going to jump in the shower and hose off. Come in and make yourself at home.”

Anne enters the cottage and makes her way to the master bathroom. After a long day’s ride, the steam will feel good. She strips off her clothes, enters the shower, _Ohhhh, that’s heavenly, _and begins to suds up. She suddenly feels soapy hands sliding up her back and onto her neck, then turns to find Ann standing across from her…naked. _What…Ann??? _Ann wastes no time pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, and pushes her up against the shower wall for leverage.

Anne breaks the kiss. “Wait…”

They are both standing there…looking at each other…the warm water streaming down over their faces and tight bodies.

“What...?”

Anne turns off the shower, then reaches out to take Anne’s face in her hands, and pulls her forehead against her own.

“Ann…oh, Ann…wait….I…I don’t think we should….”

“What?...Why?!...did I…”

“Oh, Ann, no, please don’t misunderstand…it’s complicated…there’s so much you don’t …”

“Anne, no…please…”

“Can we just…talk first?” She looks around her surroundings and says, “Well…not here, not in the shower.”

“God, Anne, I’m so sorry…oh, God, I feel like such a fool, let me get you a towel.” _I’m such an idiot!_

“No, Ann…please…don’t apologize… it’s not you…I want this, I really do…there are just some things…”

“I’m so sorry, Anne…I’m just…I’ve got to go.”

“No, Ann, please…don’t go…not like this.”

Ann pushes away from her, rushes out of the shower and grabs her clothes. She struggles to get dressed, her wet skin making the process difficult. She is moving rapidly toward the front door with Anne following behind her, wrapped in a towel.

“Ann …really… please…don’t...”

“I’ll…I’ll call you…Anne…I’m just so sorry, I’m mortified. I’m so wide of the mark…Buddy, come!”

Ann rushes out the door, quickly mounts her horse, grabs the lead for Snowfall, gallops off and doesn't look back. Buddy runs after her, stops, turns around and gives Anne a single bark, then continues running after Ann. _Ann…please… come back.  
_

_++++++++  
_

Ann is mortified. _How could I have been such a fool! Of course Anne Lister doesn’t want somebody like me! She’s so clever and interesting…she would never want to be with someone like me! You’re such an IDIOT, Ann! _Tears are streaming down her face as she gallops home, vowing to never do anything that stupid again.


	5. Dog Bones

Ann remains elusive for an entire week. Anne makes repeated visits to the library in the Main Hall hoping to bump into her, but to no avail. She leaves messages with Charlotte for Ann to please contact her; no luck. She calls Ann’s extension several times, but her messages go unanswered. Her focus is already helter-skelter, but this separation from Ann Walker is driving her frustration to an entirely new level, making it impossible for her to concentrate. Anne has one last idea to make contact with Ann, and it’s a real Hail Mary. _I hope this works.  
_

Ann arrives home from a long day’s ride with a large group of visitors, thoroughly exhausted. Thoughts of a hot bubble bath and a glass of wine are pulling her toward the front door of her cottage. Coming up the porch steps, she stops short and releases a shallow gasp. There on the doorstep is a bunch of indigenous wild flowers, tied up with a purple ribbon, sitting in a small metal bucket. Tied to the outside and strung around the circumference of the bucket by a long piece of rope, are dog bones. _What… _Ann reaches for the small white card tucked inside the flowers, which reads:

_I miss Buddy…and his mom. Please don’t freeze me out._

_Come to me, Ann…please.  
_

_XXX AL XXX_

Ann’s heart explodes and her walls come down. She feels a sense of urgency to be with Anne Lister at this very moment. She rushes into the house, quickly showers, gets dressed, grabs her toothbrush, purse, camera and her dog, and sets a land speed record to Anne’s cottage.

Anne is sitting on her couch attempting to read when she looks out the window and sees Ann’s Jeep screaming across the field. _Bingo. _She jumps up and walks onto the porch, wondering if it’s a safe place to stand given the speed at which the Jeep is approaching. Ann comes to a skidding halt a few feet from the porch, turns off the Jeep, and stomps up the steps toward Anne with a level of intensity and determination that defies her small frame.

“That’s not fair!” yells Ann.

“Wha…? Anne backs up.

“You know I can’t resist anyone who loves my dog! Of all the sneaky, underhanded things to-“

Anne interrupts her by stepping forward, reaching both her hands up to cup her cheeks and pulling her into a long, firm kiss. Anne holds the kiss until she feels Ann relax, then reduces the pressure and parts her own lips to lightly swipe her tongue across Ann’s lips. Ann emits a slight moan, then melts into the kiss, forgetting the promises she made to herself driving over here to stay strong. Anne pulls back, her hands still cupping Ann’s face, and lightly presses their foreheads together.

“I’m so glad you’re here…God, I’ve missed you…please, please, please… promise me… you won’t ever leave like that again.”

Ann sighs, and says “I’m so embarrassed, Anne, I went way too fast. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Ann…I promise you…that’s not it… I’m the one who is sorry. There are things you need to know before…”

“Ok…then we need to talk.”

“I know…yes…and we will.” They stay with their foreheads connected for several more seconds. “How about something to eat first? You still haven’t tasted my spaghetti and meatballs.”

Ann looks up at her and says, “This was a really shitty week…I missed you, Anne.”

They both smile, share another brief kiss, then turn toward the door, crossing the threshold arm-in-arm.

“Buddy! Get in here!”

++++++++

A short while later, Ann is sitting at the kitchen bar drinking a glass of Pinot Noir as Anne is preparing dinner.

“Ann, would you mind helping me by stirring the water for the spaghetti?”

“Of course”. Ann hops off her chair and obliges Anne’s request.

Anne continues. “Now...the secret is…don’t take your eyes off the water and keep stirring, it can bubble up pretty fast and spill all over the place.”

While she’s stirring the water Anne leans over and begins to kiss her neck. Ann let’s go of the spoon to reach for Anne’s face. “Now Miss Walker, I told you not take your eyes off of the water!...Not for one second!” Anne leans in to kiss Ann some more, teasing with her tongue behind her ear.

“Well I can’t very well stir the pot with you over here kissing all over me!” They are both laughing, enjoying this simple, satisfying, domestic moment.

Anne serves up two delicious plates of spaghetti and meatballs, while Buddy enjoys a medium rare T-bone steak. “One thing I’ve learned in life, Miss Walker, is to lower your expectations…you’ll be much happier…and that definitely applies to this dinner”. The meal is delicious and Ann tells her as much. After just a few bites, Anne pushes her plate forward, indicating she’s finished with her meal. Ann takes note that this is the second time she has seen Anne back away from an unfinished meal, when clearly she should be hungry…starving, in fact. She notices the dark circles under Anne’s eyes are getting worse and she’s looking thinner.

“Anne…?”

“Hmm?”

“…Why are you so sad?”

Anne freezes. Several seconds go by and she says, “I know…I promised you we’d talk….I just want to make certain you are really ready to hear all of this…”

“Yes, I am…if you’re ready to tell me…”

“I do want to tell you… it’s just really hard to talk about.” Tears begin to leak out of the corners of her eyes. Ann gets off her stool, swivels Anne’s chair so they are facing one another, and leans into her, taking her into her arms, holding her as close as she possibly can.

Ann whispers in Anne’s ear. “Sometimes if you talk about the sad stuff it loosens its grip on your life.”

Anne leans back and looks at her with a tear-stained face…”There you go again, Miss Walker…saying something so full of wisdom, it defies your young age.”

Ann takes Anne by the hand and leads her over to the sofa, where they sit Indian style, facing one another. Ann holds her hands and waits patiently for Anne to begin talking…and talk she does. Anne tells her all the stories…the tales of failed relationships and the ensuing heartache; her struggles with her family and the pressure of supporting them all while running a company under such stressful conditions; and the mine disaster…she leaves nothing out. When she speaks of the bodies being raised to the surface, and hearing the wails from their family members, she collapses against Ann and sobs for a long while. Ann just holds her… softly rocks her back and forth…lovingly rubs her back… and waits.

“I’m a mess, Ann…I’m responsible for twelve people dying…I can’t just walk away from that and be okay. You don’t need someone like me in your life right now…I’m no good for you.”

“Shhhhh…it’s my decision who I allow in my life, Anne…I want to help you through this…you _can_ get through this…it will just take time…some kindness…a little love…you’ll see. You can’t run out of reasons to try, Anne.”

Anne is hanging onto her with dear life. “You’d be well advised to steer clear and just let me slip away...”

“Well then…I’ll just have to ignore that advice by digging in my heels, hanging on tightly and never letting go. I can be quite stubborn, Miss Lister, you’ll find that out soon enough.”

When there are no more tears left to cry, Ann leads Anne to the bedroom, pulls back the bed covers, tucks her in, and spoons her, holding her in her arms all night long.

++++++++

When Ann awakes at dawn the next morning, Anne’s side of the bed is empty. She can smell coffee from the kitchen and makes her way there in pursuit of caffeine. No Anne. She hears a noise in the yard and goes to the front windows. Ann releases a small gasp, then runs to grab her camera from inside her purse.

Anne is playing fetch with Buddy using a tennis ball. Both woman and dog look so happy… <click>… she’s rough-housing with Buddy, rolling in the grass…<click>…she’s teasing him with the ball, making him bark and growl…<click>…she’s sitting on the ground next to him, legs extended outward, and he’s lying next to her, with his paws on her thigh…<click>. Ann realizes tears are streaming down her face…but instead of being tears of sadness, they are tears of longing and hope. _I love her._


	6. Bring the Heat

Anne spies Ann behind the window with her camera in hand and shoots her a devilish look. _Uh oh,_ thinks Ann. Anne bounds up the stairs, two a time, and bursts through the door, chasing Ann through the kitchen. There are squeals of delight as they make their way into the bedroom, with Anne grabbing Ann from behind and executing a perfect tackle onto the mattress.

Anne moves on top of Ann and looks down at her. _You’re so beautiful._ Propped up on her left forearm, she uses her right hand to move a wisp of Ann’s hair from her face, then slowly leans down to tenderly kiss her. It feels so damn good. Ann’s lips are so soft, so supple …so delicious. She slowly separates her own lips… then lightly dips her tongue between Ann’s lips…then tugs on Ann’s bottom lip, causing her to emit a low moan.

Anne whispers in her ear. “Is this okay, Ann?”

“Yessss”. _Ohhhhhh, this feels incredible.  
_

Anne begins to slowly place soft, gentle kisses on her chin, her cheeks, her neck, behind her ears, all the while using her right thumb to stroke her cheek, with her remaining fingers massage the back of her neck. It’s so intimate…so loving.

Anne positions her lower body between Ann’s legs and slowly settles in. She deftly flips over, positioning Ann on top, who is now straddling Anne’s body. Ann is giggling. Anne sits up, looks up at Ann with a smile, and slowly begins to put her hands under Ann’s shirt.

“Is it okay if I do this?”

“Yes…I was hoping you would…” She leans down to give her a hot, open-mouth kiss. Anne is lightly grazing Ann’s stomach, causing her to tighten her abdomen and moan into the kiss. Maintaining contact with Ann’s skin, she slowly slides her hands up to her breasts and takes one in each hand, gently massaging them and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. She can feel them grow hard and firm, causing Anne to feel the heat building between her legs.

Ann reaches down and tugs on Anne’s shirt, pulling it up over her head, revealing her tight torso and ready nipples. She pushes her down on the bed, placing Anne Lister in an unfamiliar position. Ann moves her hands down to Anne’s breasts, taking one of them into her mouth and running her tongue around the nipple, causing a vibration throughout Anne’s body. Ann varies the intensity, grazing her teeth across the sensitive real estate at just the right moment. So as not to deprive Miss Lister of any sensation, she moves to the other breast for a repeat performance. Ann is making it very clear… she’s thirsty and she means business. _God, I hope I know what I’m doing._

Anne flips her over again and takes control. She moves further down Ann’s body, looking up into her eyes, ensuring approval. With a simple nod from Ann, Anne reaches her left forearm under Ann’s right leg and slowly pushes up to spread Ann’s legs wide. Ann elicits a gasp that causes Anne’s breath to hitch. She lightly grazes Ann’s thighs with her right hand, never touching the most sensitive areas. Ann is still wearing her underwear, so Anne takes her right index finger, slides it through the crotch, and ever so gently and slowly, slides her finger horizontally, up and down, barely brushing her clit. Ann releases another moan, much louder this time. She is very wet and very ready.

From all indications, Anne believes this could be Ann’s first time to have sex with a woman. If that’s the case, she wants to ensure her experience is gentle, deliciously satisfying and unforgettable…so she will take her time. She continues to drag her finger up and down the inside of her crotch until she feels Ann’s body begin to shake with desire. Ann is starting to writhe, and she’s pushing her hips downward in Ann’s direction. Anne releases Ann’s thigh from her left arm, places both her hands on the side of Ann’s hips, and slowly slides her underwear down her legs, then tosses them to the floor. She moves back up her body to suck her right breast, then lightly runs her right hand up and down her inner thighs, eventually coming to a rest on her pubic bone. She lightly touches her middle finger against her opening and leaves it there, driving Ann to a new level of excitement. 

Ann grinds her body downward toward Anne’s hand, begging her to move her fingers. Anne again repositions her upper body below Ann’s abdomen, and places her left arm under Ann’s right thigh to spread her legs. Ann is powerless to resist all the feelings screaming through her body. There’s a deep ache between her legs, and she wants Anne to take care of it…NOW.

Ann moves her middle finger between Ann’s folds, and slowly drags her finger up and down, spreading the wetness that has collected there. The tension is excruciating for Ann and Anne knows it won’t take long for her to climax. She slowly inserts her middle finger into Ann’s opening…just to the first knuckle…and holds it there. Ann releases a short gasp, then relaxes into the sensation. Ann continues pushing her hips downward toward Ann’s fingers, silently willing her to go to the next step. Ann’s left hand is grasping the sheets, her right hand is grabbing a handful of Anne’s hair on the top of her head, pushing her downward toward nirvana.

“Are you sure this is okay, Ann? I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word.”

“No…please...don’t stop. If you stop I will beat the crap out of you!...Stop teasing me, it’s mean.”

Anne smiles at this and continues to push just the one finger further into her warm, wet body. Ever so slowly, she moves the finger in and almost all the way back out, curling her finger against her G-spot as she moves outward. She continues with the in/out motion, then softly kisses Ann’s clit. Ann’s body jolts, and hard. Anne proceeds by lightly touching her clit with her tongue, then eventually zeros in and begins to lightly suck it, and graze her teeth across it. Once she feels Ann is about to break, she closes her mouth over her clit and begins flicking her tongue, all the while maintaining the in/out movement of her finger. She adds a second finger, and Ann’s body surges downward. In...out...flick....It doesn’t take long before Anne feels Ann’s insides clamp down and crash over the edge, her entire body bucking its way through a major climax. Anne keeps the pressure on her clit with her tongue and slows the movement of her hand, while Ann slowly comes down from the euphoric high.

Anne kisses her clit softly, says a silent “thank you”, slowly removes her fingers, then softly kisses her way back up Ann’s body until her lips find Ann’s for a soft, warm kiss. She opens her eyes to see tears leaking out the corners of Ann’s eyes.

“Ann, are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“Nooooooo….noooooo….” She chuckles warmly. “Oh, Lord, that felt sooooo gooooood! Can we do that again?

“Your wish is my command.” Anne delivers a cocky smile, then begins to think about all the ways in which she is about to blow Ann Walker’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :-)


	7. Sigh...

The month of October is well underway, and the Colorado mountainsides are bursting in yellow, orange and golden hues. The air is crisp and cool, and snow is falling regularly in the higher elevations. Before long, heavier jackets will make their way out of closets, and log-burning fires will be part of the daily regimen.

Anne has been at Walker Ranch for eight weeks now and it’s starting to feel like her second home. She and Ann have settled into a domestic pattern that is typical of new relationships, and they both welcome the warmth, happiness and tenderness it brings. They sleep together most nights; they can’t keep their hands off each other; they are each other’s first thought; they melt at the sight of each other or the sound of the other's voice.

One Sunday morning the two women are in their pajamas, lollygagging on the sofa, enjoying coffee and each other’s company. Ann is sitting back at a slight angle with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Ann is straddling her and facing her, using Anne's bent legs for back support. Ann is feeding Anne grapes – one-by-one – followed by a kiss after each deposit is made into her beautiful mouth. There’s a lot of laughing, sweet smiles and so many tender kisses.

“You know…we need to have a conversation”, says Ann.

“Oh? What about?”

“Your reservation.”

“Sorry? What about my reservation?”

“You reservation is through the end of the year…have you thought about that at all?”

“My love, how could I possibly think about my reservation when you are my first and only thought?”

Ann chuckles. “Be serious, now…we have to talk about this. What are you plans?”

“Hmmm…well…since the conditions here are so appalling, I can’t possibly leave until I help clean up the place.”

“Appalling?! How dare you!” Ann says amidst her laugh. She takes each of Anne’s hand into one of her own.

“What do you think I should do about my reservation?”

“Well…I’ve given it a great deal of thought…and I think you should extend it.”

“Oh do you, now? And why is that?”

“Because you need me… you can’t possibly do without me for one day…you’d be lost without me.”

“Ha! Miss Walker!...how is it that you know me so well in just eight-weeks time?!” Anne drops her legs down from the coffee table and tugs Ann into her for a long, deep kiss.

“So you agree then? You’ll extend the reservation?”

“Need you ask?”

“Good…because I’ve already extended it through the end of March…free of charge.”

"Ann Walker!!” And the tickling festivities begin, with Ann squealing with delight.

After a few minutes of Ann threatening Anne within an inch of her life if she doesn’t stop, Ann props herself back up onto Anne’s lap and her face turns serious.

"….Anne?..."  
  
“Yes, love?”

“…I love you...”

Anne feels a tsunami of warmth flow through her body. She gazes up at Ann with such love and amazement, and she can feel the tears start to well in her eyes. She pulls Ann toward her, and slowly and softly kisses her, attempting to communicate through her lips the words that are so difficult for her to say out loud. She breaks the kiss and pulls Ann into a tight embrace, the memory of which she hopes will live on forever.

_Why won't she say it back to me? Maybe she doesn't love me?_

+++++++

With the weather turning cooler, Ann is taking fewer all-day riding trips with clientele. On the days she does go out, Anne gets up early to warm up her gloves in the dryer and pack her a lunch. She frequently tries to think of some little way to let Ann know how she feels about her, and that she’s thinking of her…always. The day after Ann dropped the "love" bomb, her riding group is stopping for lunch at the spot she took Anne during their first ride together. She smiles when she thinks of that private memory, and wishes she could be at home in Anne’s arms at this very moment. She opens her lunch pail and notices a piece of paper on top of her sandwich and fruit. She unfolds the paper and finds that Anne has copied down a poem by Rabindranath Tagore:

_“I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times..._  
  
_In life after life, in age after age, forever.”_

_I love you, Ann…_

_XXX Your AL XXX_

“…Oh my God….”, whispers Ann, to no one. This ride cannot be over soon enough.


	8. Hay Bales

It’s a few days before Halloween and the staff is pulling out all the stops for the fall festivities they have planned at the ranch. Hay rides, apple bobbing, a hay-bale maze, pie-eating contests…Americana all the way. Anne is walking up to the Main Hall to retrieve a package for a small item she ordered on-line and had shipped to the ranch. She can immediately tell there’s a buzz in the air the way everyone is flitting about. _How odd to see English people planning and participating in these American customs!_

She goes into the Main Hall and sees Eliza. “Oh, Miss Lister! How nice to see you today! I’ll wager that you’re hear to pick up your package.”

“Eliza, it’s nice to see you as well. Yes, I am here to pick up the package, I hope this wasn’t an inconvenience for anyone.”

“Not in the least. Here’s your envelope. Now…you and I need to get some time on the calendar to chat. How about we go into town for tea next week?”

_Ugh...guess I can’t duck out of this. _“That sounds perfect. The Dancing Goat Coffee House in town serves a wonderful Pumpkin Spice latte I think you’d enjoy.”

“Then it’s a date. Why don’t you stop by around 1:30 and we can go from there.”

“Perfect. See you then! And thank you, Eliza, for the package.”

Anne leaves the Main Hall, shoves the padded envelope in her back pocket, and silently rolls her eyes after the exchange with Eliza. She soon runs into Thomas Sowden who is working feverishly to bring hay down from the top of the barn for the hay maze. Anne is actually looking for something else to do while Ann’s away, so she offers her help to Thomas.

“Really?”, says Thomas. “Do ladies do that?”

“Of course we do! I’ll go up top and toss down the bales. This will go much faster, I promise.”

Anne and Thomas quickly get into a groove swing, and before long, the maze is taking shape. Anne notices it’s late afternoon and she can see Ann’s riding group coming up the hill. _I hope she liked the poem.  
_

The group arrives at the barn, everyone dismounts and the ranch hands deftly move the horses to the stables. Ann says her goodbyes to the group and makes her way down to her cottage. She doesn’t see Anne standing two stories up on the barn platform, dropping 30-pound bales of hay down to Thomas. Suddenly a bale of hay drops a few feet in front of her and she jumps back with a gasp. She looks up and sees Anne smiling slyly down at her. _Look at her! She’s got dirt on her face, hay in her hair, she’s sweaty…she’s…HOT._

“You should be more careful, Miss Walker. You could get hurt. Always be aware of your surroundings.”

Ann returns the sly smile, and says “I have a bone to pick with you, Miss Lister. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll climb down off that platform right now and follow me.”

Anne shoots a look in Thomas’ direction that silently says, “I’m in trouble, I’d better do as she says.”

Anne makes her way through the upper area of the barn, down a ladder, and trots up behind Ann moving in the direction of her cottage. As soon as they are through the door, Ann pushes her up against the foyer wall and mauls her with a ravaging kiss, pressing her hands against her tight abs and her breasts..

“Holy –!“ exclaims Anne.

“Shut up. Follow me.”

She grabs the waist of Anne’s jeans and pulls her up the stairs into the bathroom. She locks the door, turns on the shower, and turns to Anne.

“Strip…now.”

Anne looks at her with a shocked look on her face.

“You are not moving fast enough for me, Miss Lister. I said…strip…NOW.”

Anne can feel heat building between her legs and her insides are humming. “You first.”

Ann looks at her with a cocky smile, “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it?”

Ann kicks of her boots, peels off her socks, then slowly unbuttons her shirt, making certain to keep her eyes on Anne the entire time. She lets the shirt fall to the floor, then reaches behind to unhook her bra. Anne is staring at her with a glazed look in her eyes and her chest heaving. She moves to reach for Ann, only to be instructed, “No…you stay right where you are.”

Anne is licking her lips and swallowing hard. Ann unbuckles her belt and jeans, then unzips her fly. She takes her time wiggling out of her jeans, and to Anne if feels like a thousand years. Ann is now standing there...in her pink boy shorts with lace around the edges...dipping her thumbs into the waistline as if she's about to pull them down...and then she stops. "Should I continue, Miss Lister?"_  
_

That’s it. Anne lunges forward, hugs Ann around her waist and lifts her into the shower. She grabs hold of Ann's underwear and rips them down and off her body. She then reaches for both of Ann's wrists, and with one hand pins her arms back and up, while her other hand is hastily cupping and massaging her breasts. Her lips are sucking and tugging and grabbing and pulling…ears and neck and lips and nipples.

Ann is moaning and pleading for Anne to please...HURRY! Anne uses her left forearm to life Ann’s right thigh, then places her foot on the shower seat. She pins Ann's knee against the wall with her own knee, and places her left foot on the shower seat next to Ann's, opening her up, wide. She allows Ann’s hands to come down around her neck, as their lips find each other’s under the hot stream of water. Ann reaches down for Anne’s right hand and places it on her pubic bone, while also pushing Anne’s hand toward her opening, silently urging her to enter. Anne is breathing so hard and the blood is pounding in her ears so loudly, she can barely make sense of anything at this point. She slides in two fingers and doesn’t even wait for Ann to adjust. She can tell Ann is ready to explode. A quick couple of strokes in and out, and she slides in a third finger, causing Ann to throw her head back and release a loud, long moan. Anne places the thumb of her same hand on her clit and begins to apply a circular motion, at the same pace as her fingers. Ann is coming unglued and begins to clamp down. In less than a minute, she is releasing a powerful climax that throws her up on her toes and onto Ann’s shoulders, while yelling, “Ohhhh GOD!!!!” Anne holds her with her left arm, while slowing the pace of her right hand to an eventual dead stop. They stay like for about a minute…just panting and holding each other, while the warm water continues to stream down over them. Anne removes her hand, then leans back slightly to bring their foreheads together and softly asks, “Are you all right?” Ann chuckles while attempting to calm her breathing, and responds with “Never better”.

“Anne…?”

“Yes, baby?” She softly kisses Ann and sucks the water from her lips.

“We are so not done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I needed a shower after that one!


	9. Toy Land

Ann looks up, places her left hand behind Anne’s neck, gently strokes her cheek with her right hand, and pulls her in for a slow, gentle, long, open kiss. Anne is melting and she feels her knees going weak. Ann pulls back and looks into those deep brown eyes, and says “…I loved the poem…”

Anne smiles, gently rubs her nose against Ann’s, and says “Well if I had known this would have been the result, I would have done it sooner”. They both chuckle, there’s a pause, and Anne continues. “You are my everything, Ann. Nothing works without you…absolutely nothing.” There’s another slow kiss.

Ann says, “I think we should get out of this shower, get you out of these wet clothes…and get in bed.”

“You will have no resistance from me, Miss Walker.”

Ann pulls Anne’s wet and heavy t-shirt over her head, followed by her sports bra. While staring into Anne’s eyes, she brings her hands down, unbuckles her jeans and slowly unzips the fly. She puts her fingers into the waistband, squats down and tugs her jeans down and off Anne’s body. Anne obliges and steps out of her pants. On her way up, Ann can't but help drag her hand between Anne's legs, causing her to release a hiss through her teeth. "You are such a tease, Miss Walker."

Ann leans out of the shower and gets them both a towel, then says “I’m going to toss your clothes into the dryer. When I get back upstairs...I want you in my bed.”

Anne gulps and thinks to herself, _This is a side of Ann Walker I never knew existed. God help me!  
_

Anne is definitely ready and waiting when Ann enters the bedroom. She holds back the covers for Ann, who climbs in and greedily plants her lips over Anne’s mouth in hot pursuit of her tongue. Anne moves on top, and begins to massage Ann's breasts and run her thumb over her nipples, alternating back and forth at a slow pace. She eventually pulls back from the kiss, and says “Ann…would you like to try something different?”

Ann looks up at her, sees Anne’s sly smile and feels her uterus pulsate. “What do you mean?”

“I got us something today…a little toy of sorts.”

“What? A toy, what do you mean?”

While Ann was downstairs, Anne had removed her purchase from the soaking-wet envelope and now has the contents sitting on the side table. She brings them over and shows them to Ann.

“These.....are adjustable nipple clamps.”

“What?! Clamps? On my nipples?? Won’t that hurt?!”

“No, they’re adjustable…you can increase or decrease the intensity of the pressure at your choosing.”

Ann is biting her lower lip, with a look on her face that expresses uncertainty.

“I won’t ask you to do it if you don’t want to, but it can definitely heighten the senses.”

“Have you ever used them before?”

Anne hesitates. “…Yes…a long time ago.”

“…Do you really think I’ll like it?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Ann hesitates a few seconds more, than nods her head with consent. _This woman makes me do things I never thought possible._

Anne resumes the kiss while moving up to straddle Ann. She sits up, adjusts the clamps to the lightest setting, then slowly places one on Ann’s right nipple. Ann sucks air through her teeth as she feels the clamp close around her nipple, then relaxes into the sensation. _Not so bad. _Anne repeats the same steps for the left breast, leading to the same reaction.

She leans down and starts kissing Ann again, allowing her mouth to travel around her neck, hear ears, her collarbone, the middle of her chest. Then she licks and sucks each nipple with the clips on. Ann is sighing, head thrown back into the pillow, her eyes closed._ I love how her hands and lips feel on me.  
_

Ann reaches down with her right hand and adjusts the tension knob a slight turn on each clamp, eliciting another moan from Ann, as her back arches slightly upward. Anne smiles and begins to drag her tongue across her stomach. She strokes Ann’s inner thighs with her right hand, and casually drags her hand past her opening and over her clit, causing Ann to shiver and groan. Anne reaches up to adjust the clamps again, and sees that Ann is starting to wince.

“Is the pressure okay, Ann?”

“…oh God…it’s a mix of …pleasure and pain…I…I can’t decide… which one I feel more.” Anne knows she’s found just the right balance. Time for some fun. She drags her right hand downward and begins to stroke her middle finger up and down through Ann’s folds, a flood of wetness welcoming her home. She slowly inserts one finger, begins the in and out motion, curling her finger against her G-spot, then adds another finger, and then another. By this point Ann is gasping and writhing and panting and begging for Anne to make her come. Anne is enjoying inflicting the torture, but knows she can’t hold Ann off for long. She moves down between her legs, and slowly finds her clit with her lips. She tugs on it gently, applies a light flick of her tongue, and throws Ann into overdrive.

"Are you sure, Ann?"

"God, Anne....just...shut up...and fuck me!"

Anne's chest heaves, and she doubles down by increasing the pace of her hand and her tongue. She reaches up with her left hand and begins to massage Ann’s right breasts, increasing the intensity of the pain and pleasure from the clamp. Ann is moaning so loudly now, it's a wonder people outside can't hear her. The pace increases and she can feel the pressure building inside Ann. After a few minutes more, Ann clamps down and then bucks upward, releasing a massive orgasm. Anne hangs with her through the entire motion, slowly decreasing the pressure and movement of her hands, lips and tongue, and watches her face as Ann slowly returns to earth.

Anne kisses her way north up Ann’s stomach, then reaches up to slowly decrease the tension of the clamps. She removes the clamp on the left nipple, followed by a tender kiss and a gentle suck, then does the same for the clamp on the right nipple. She leans over Ann, kisses her mouth tenderly, then looks into her eyes, silently questioning whether she enjoyed the experience.

Ann is still trying to catch her breath. She laughs, and says “Wow….wow, Wow, WOW!” She sighs…wraps her arms around Anne’s neck and her legs around her waist…”I know you love me.”

“Yeah…I kind of do.”

“Round two? Only this time it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Busy Day

The next morning Anne is up at the Main Hall in the library researching CBD oil and it’s use to alleviate the side effects of cancer treatments. No one was in the Main Hall when she arrived, so she made herself at home. Not long after her arrival, she hears the voices of Eliza Priestly and Ann up at the front desk. Anne cannot help but overhear their conversation.

“ Eliza, I’m done with the ride for the day, the Wilsons have gone home. I’m going to go down to Goodramgate Cottage and see what Anne is up to you. If you need me, just call.”

“Ann, I need to speak with you. Your Aunt Ann and I have become concerned about how much time you have been spending with Anne Lister. You've been neglecting your other duties and responsibilities.”

“Is that so? What other duties and responsibilities are you referring to?”

“Your social obligations, primarily. Your Uncle William and I have some gentleman friends we’d like to introduce you to, but you have been unavailable. These are very fine men, too, I think you'd enjoy them. Anyone of them would make a fine husband.”

“Look, Eliza…” Ann is starting to lose her temper.

“No, Ann. You need to think clearly about what you’re doing. You are going to damage your reputation and ruin any chance of finding a suitable husband if you don’t stop hanging around with her. Now we have been relatively quiet up to now, but we insist that you stop this nonsense now, or-“

“ENOUGH!...ENOUGH, Eliza! I have had it with your meddling in MY LIFE!! Who do you think you are?? You know... you don't even know me. You've never really taken the time to get to know me...ME, the real me! Ever since my parents died, your soul mission has been to marry me off to one scoundrel or another. Well I've got news for you, Eliza...You don’t control me, and you have absolutely no right to assume you should have any involvement in my life! You need to get this through your thick skull right now…I LOVE ANNE! She is the BEST thing that’s ever happened to me! She makes me feel things and do things I have never thought possible! When I get home at the end of the day, the _only_ person I want to see is HER! She makes me HAPPY! SHE...LOVES...ME! I will say this one time, and one time only…I’m glad you and Uncle William are here, Eliza, and you are always welcome. But as far as my life goes…BACK THE FUCK OFF!”

Anne hears Ann bang through the front door and slam it behind her. She can hear Eliza’s heavy breathing, the result of the shock from being on the receiving end of Ann Walker’s wrath. _That’s my girl…now we’re talkin'._

+++++++

Several hours later Ann is walking down the road to Anne's cottage, doing her best to calm her nerves and get the conversation with Eliza out of her head. She takes this opportunity to check her phone for messages. Cell phone reception can be spotty while out on the property and she is often missing calls. She checks her phone, and there are seven missed calls and messages from Anne. Ann gets a sick feeling in her chest as she punches redial.

“Ann…”

“Anne, what’s happened? Where are you? What's wrong? You left so many messages, I -"

“Let me start by saying everything and everyone is ok.”

“WHAT?!! What happened??”

“I’m at the vet.”

Ann’s pulse is racing. “The vet??? What happened to Buddy??”

“He was bitten by a rattle snake.”

“A RATTLE SNAKE??? Oh my poor baby!! Oh my God, Anne, I’m on my way! I’m coming right now!”

“Ann, wait, you-“ Click. Ann hangs up the phone and dashes to her car, spinning gravel as she leaves the parking pad in her Jeep. She ignores every speed limit and stop sign along the way, arriving at the veterinarian’s office in record time. She bursts through the door, wild-eyed and in a panic.

“Where’s Buddy??! Where's my dog??!"

Anne jumps from her chair in the waiting room, rushes to her side, takes her hands and says, “Ann, he’s ok, I promise…he’s ok. He’s in the back room, they are attending to him.”

“I…I need to see him...now!” She's panic-stricken.

“You will, sweetheart, I promise, you will. Let’s let the team here do their work to patch him up and we will be on our way.”

“What happened?!”

Anne takes Ann’s hands and leads her over to some chairs. Speaking quietly in an attempt to calm her nerves, Anne says, “We were playing fetch…down in the field. The ball got away from him and rolled off into an area of brush. He ran after it…and when he did, he came face-to-face with the rattlesnake. It all happened very fast…I…I couldn’t stop it. I’m so sorry, Ann, I wish I could have prevented this from happening.”

“Oh my God, Anne, my poor Buddy!”

“I know…but I have seen him. We got him here in time…he has already been given the anti-venom medicine…and we’ll be able to take him home this evening. We’ll have to watch him…but he’s going to be ok.”

Ann is sniffling. “How did you get him here, you have no car.”

“James brought me. He saw me running up the road...carrying Buddy. He knew right away what had happened. By the time I made it up the hill, he had the car running and the backdoor open.”

“You...carried him? All the way up the road??”

“Yes, of course…I’d do anything for Buddy.” Ann is gazing at Anne with utter amazement.

“What happened to the snake?”

“I shot it.”

“Of course you did, you're Anne Lister! But with what?”

“My little 22 caliber pistol.”

“I didn’t know you have a pistol…”

“Yes, well…this is the Wild West, after all”, Anne says with a sly smile. “I carry it with me most places around here. You just never know when you might need it.”

An hour painfully passes and the vet finally clears Buddy for release. They load him into the back of Ann’s Jeep, and she crawls in with him, giving Anne the keys to safely drive them home. Once back at Goodramgate Cottage, Ann gives Buddy special dispensation to stretch out on the master bed where he can comfortably sleep off the after effects of the anti-venom drugs. Anne goes in to tell him goodnight. He softly licks her face, releases a quiet whimper, and places his paw over her hand, as if to say, “thank you, friend”. <Click> goes the camera.

+++++++

As Buddy sleeps, Ann and Anne are catching up in the kitchen over a glass of wine. There are intermittent hugs and kisses of gratitude for all Anne did to save Buddy. Anne asks Ann about her day, but makes no mention of her overhearing her discussion with Eliza Priestly.

“Oh, I really had it out with Eliza today.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Basically I told her to get out of my life. I told you before, she’s got plans for me and I will have none of it. So I told her to back off.”

Anne smiles. “Well done you, Miss Walker…I am VERY proud of you.” Ann returns the smile and leans in for a kiss. "I think it was all your doing, Miss Lister...you make me feel like I can take on the world!"

Ann reciprocates and asks Anne about her day. Anne brings up a phone call she received from William Priestly.

“Speaking of the Priestly's, your uncle called me today. He’s made arrangements for me to visit with the Dean of Engineering at the college tomorrow. Some guy named Thomas Ainsworth, have you ever met him?”

Ann goes stone cold. “Ann?”

“Yes…I’ve met him.”

“I can tell by your response that you don’t think much of him, is that accurate?”

“He’s a twit. A sad mistake for the human race.”

“Why?”

Ann is licking her lips nervously, refusing to look Anne in the eyes. “Ann…talk to me. Why is this Mr. Ainsworth a sad mistake?”

Ann looks at Anne. _I know she loves me…surely she won’t leave if I tell her.  
_

“Ann…”

“He…molested me.”

Anne’s eyes go wide and she stands up. She’s breathing heavily and her heart is beating through her chest. She says quietly, but with conviction, “He WHAT?!”

“Please, Anne…don’t get upset. You have to trust that I’ve handled it. Two years ago…while I was in town at a local bar with Catherine…he followed me into the ladies’ room…and he tried to stick one hand up my skirt, he grabbed my breast with the other, and he stuck his tongue down my throat. I kneed him in the balls and put him on the floor...and then I spit on him."

While that visual silently amuses and impresses Anne, it takes every ounce of strength for her not to come unglued. “Did you call the police?”

“No.”

“What?! Why not?!”

“Anne, please…calm down…I didn't call the police because he threatened me…he said if I told anyone, my Uncle William would lose his position at the college, and my reputation would be trashed. He’s a very powerful man in this area…he’s best friends with the local judge…the police force loves him…it was a disgusting thing to experience, but I got over it...Anne…I’m over it. He has no power over me.”

“But Ann, he-“

“I said I’m over it! I don’t need you fighting this battle for me…please…just let it go.”

Anne can barely sit still. She wants nothing more than to find Thomas Ainsworth and beat him within an inch of his life. And Ann knows it.

“Look, Anne…please don’t go over to the University tomorrow and stir up anything with that…man. Ignore him, if you have to, but do NOT do anything else. Do you promise me?”

Anne is silently wishing Thomas Ainsworth a slow death.

“Anne!...do you promise me?”

“…yes…” _I’ll kill him._

+++++++++

Anne is restless all that night; she cannot sleep. She’s pacing in the den, wearing a small path in the carpet. Her adrenaline was already pumping at an all-time high because of Buddy’s close encounter…now this new information has come to light and she is wracked with an excruciating need to punch someone...someone in particular. _How am I going to face this guy tomorrow?! He molested Ann…MY ANN!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
_

Out of respect for Ann…the woman she loves so dearly…she decides she will refrain from doing what her instincts are so strongly commanding her to do…for now. She prayed for strength, then went into the bedroom to check on Ann and Buddy. She looks at them both, sleeping peacefully...Ann with her right arm stretched across her precious yellow Lab. _I just want to protect you both.  
_

There's no way Anne is getting any sleep tonight, so she decides to check email. She responds to a note from her Aunt, as well as one from Mariana Lawton, then is alerted to the arrival of a note from Samuel Washington.

_‘Miss Lister, all is well at Shibden, nothing new to report from earlier this week. _

_ I wanted to make you aware of something that’s come to light regarding Hobart Engineering. There’s an article in the London Times about Hobart's misrepresentation of quality control findings with their shaft support systems. Apparently, Hobart failed to take timely action in disclosing their internal test results related to a weakness in the internal layer of the support bars. Quality control testing should result in an acceptable variance of +/- 3% when testing the bars under certain stress conditions. Hobart's internal testing revealed a -9% failure rate, caused by a flaw in the manufacturing process. While these results were eventually disclosed to the public, Hobart did not take steps to release the information until 6 months after their initial findings. When they finally did notify their customers concerning this issue, it was via certified mail, as well as other additional methods (i.e., email), to ensure all parties knew of the potential hazards this weakness may cause. Hobart has since corrected their manufacturing process to be in compliance with acceptable results. According to the Times, any installations of the support bars made in shafts either before or after the public disclosure must be thoroughly inspected, and should consider the installation of additional support bars for purposes of redundancy. _

_Am I correct in remembering that the supports used in the UK shaft were from Hobart? I’ll keep you posted on any further developments. – Samuel - ’_

Anne feels a thud in her chest. _My God…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A typical Anne Lister day! Ha!!


	11. THUD

Anne is smoldering…and pacing. She and Mr. Priestly are sitting outside the office of the Dean of Engineering at the Colorado School of Mines…Thomas Ainsworth’s office. This is the last place on earth she wants to be, but she is curious what the man looks like…what he sounds like…before she completely destroys him. William Priestly is talking, but she doesn’t hear a word he says.

“Anne……..Anne?”

“Hmm?”

“You seem a bit out of sorts, Anne, is something troubling you?”

“No, William… I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Tell me what you know about the shaft they are digging. How far along are they?”

“Oh, well, it’s as much as done. The groundbreaking ceremony is tomorrow. Mr. Ainsworth has invited all the media outlets in for the dedication…public officials will be there…the Mayor, maybe the Governor…a host of members of high society. It should be a pretty grand spectacle.”

“What about the shaft construction itself…have you seen it?”

“Well…no…not really. I’ve looked down into the opening, but nothing more.”

“What did it look like? Tell me what you remember seeing.”

“Well…it’s just a big, square hole. The entrance is framed in with metal supports…and from what I understand there is a bridge-like structure about 100 feet down that can support a large group of people and equipment.”

“A bridge…that’s odd.”

“From what I understand, they will use the bridge for students to stand on as the study the geological formations inside the cavern, and-“

“Sorry…cavern?”

“Yes, the mine shaft is just the entrance into a cavern. During construction the drillers dug down about 100 feet and blew through to a large cavern. Mr. Ainsworth and his team felt this was tremendous luck…they can leverage the cavern for more geological studies, as well as use the mine shaft for student training.”

“And what kind of reinforcements are inside the cavern, do you know?”

“No…but that’s where the bridge is. You see…there’s apparently a small ridge on either side of the cavern…each end of the bridge rests on one of the ridges and it's bolted in place. Underneath the bridge is a crevass...and it’s very deep...several thousand feet, from what I’ve been told.”

“Are there any additional reinforcements, other than these bolts?”

“I don’t know, Anne, you would have to ask the engineers.”

“Hmm.”

Ann’s phone pings and there’s a text message from Samuel Washington. _‘Check your email.’_

Anne opens her email and finds an update from Samuel: _‘Miss Lister, a quick update on Hobart. Additional investigations have uncovered hush money payments from various clients to Hobart Engineering, with the agreement that Hobart would essentially stuff their quality control results in a drawer for a period of time. This is one of the reasons Hobart did not release their findings for the 6-month period. Suspected clients include Davidson Mines in the UK, Bucharel Engineering in Chile, Golder Associates in Canada, and the Colorado School of Mines in the USA. I’ll provide more updates as they become available.  
_

Anne’s intuition is flooding her body with messages to shut this mine down, and fast.

Thomas Ainsworth finally comes out of his office to greet Anne and William, and Anne is ready to pounce.

“Ahh, Miss Lister! What a delight to meet you! I’m so grateful you could visit the University today and provide us with your thoughts on our curriculum modifications for the graduate program. I’ve made arrangements for members of my faculty team to show you-“

“No, Mr. Ainsworth, we won’t be looking at you curriculum today. We need to get over to the mine shaft…right now.”

“Sorry??”

“Now, Mr. Ainsworth, or I’m going without you.”

“Miss Lister, I don’t understand wh-“

“Mr. Ainsworth, did your team install a Hobart support system inside the shaft?”

“Yes, we did, they are the best money can buy.”

“Hmm…and did you receive any type of correspondence from Hobart Engineering addressing the faulty quality control rating for said system? A registered letter perhaps, or an email?”

“What?...I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Lister.”

“Mr. Ainsworth, I suggest you get your engineers over to the shaft _right now_ with the necessary equipment to go down and inspect the support systems. Time is of the essence.”

“I’ll do no such thing, there’s absolutely nothing wrong wi-“

“Then I’m going in without you.” Anne power walks her way out of the office, down the hall, out the door and into the brilliant Colorado sunlight, thinking only one thing…_Please don’t let this happen again._

+++++++

A media circus has gathered near the shaft in anticipation of tomorrow’s groundbreaking ceremony. Numerous satellite trucks are parked along the edges of the road near the shaft; camera crews are arguing over the best positions for optimal shots; and the University maintenance crew is setting up folding chairs for dignitaries.

Anne sees a face in the crowd she knows and immediately heads over to greet Henry Hardcastle.

“Henry! How wonderful to see you!”

“Ah, Miss Lister! What a surprise to see you! Mr. Priestly told me you were in town, but I never imagined you’d be over here!”

“Henry, I would love to catch up with you after all this media hoo ha is over, but for right now, I need your help. I need to get down that shaft. Can you help me with that?”

“Well, I think so, Miss Lister. As a graduate student I have full access privileges to the shaft. In fact, the student group I’m in…there are seven of us…we had planned to go down the shaft today as a practice run for tomorrow’s event. I could probably sneak you down with us. Would that work?”

“Excellent, Henry…that’s excellent.”

An hour later, Anne, Henry and the other six students are fully strapped into their climbing gear and ready to enter the mine. One by one, they rappel down the shaft to the 100-foot mark, and come to rest on a ledge on the right side of the shaft. The engineering teams have installed large spotlights on the bridge structure, fully illuminating the entire cavern. Henry gives Anne a quick overview of their environment.

“As you can see, Miss Lister, the cavern is mostly circular with a 50-foot diameter. The ledges on each side of the cavern are essentially rock formations jutting out from the side of the cavern wall, and are estimated to be 25 feet thick. The bridge structure is roughly 40 feet in length, and is made of heavy-duty steel. It is secured to the rock formations with heavy-duty bolts. Whenever anyone is in the cavern they must be secured to the bridge with a safety wire, in addition to their surface line. If anyone should fall that’s not attached to a line...well...it’s all over.”

Anne digests this information and moves on. “Show me where the Hobart support beams are, Henry.”

Henry shines a light to where the cavern walls meet the exit to the shaft, and illuminates a 10-feet tall by 2-feet square solid steel beam.

“There are 4 beams each on the left and right sides of the shaft wall, for a total of 8 beams.”

“Do you know how much these beams cost, Henry?”

“Roughly $300,000 each, ma’am, for a total of $2.4M.”

“That’s a lot of money for a university to sink down a pit, don’t you think?”

“Well…between you and me, ma’am…this shaft just about bled the school’s donor program dry. Mr. Ainsworth has been courting high profile donors for months, trying to get more money for additional equipment. Rumor has it…all the donors are tired of pumping in money…they want results.”

“Of course they do. And do you know who has been performing the structural and safety inspections for the shaft and the cavern?”

“Oh…I believe representatives from Hobart Engineering...from the UK.”

**THUD.**

++++++++

Anne and Henry climb back out the shaft where Mr. Ainsworth awaits.

“Miss Lister, what do you think you’re doing?”

Anne strides over to Mr. Ainsworth and positions herself within five inches of his face. “Inspecting your mine shaft, Mr. Ainsworth. I have some serious concerns about its structure and safety. I’m happy to take you through the list if now is a good time.”

“There is nothing wrong with our shaft, it has been thoroughly inspected by engineering professionals, and we have certificates of compliance to prove it!”

“Mr. Ainsworth, this shaft is a disaster waiting to happen. I suggest you shut it down now and call off your ceremony for tomorrow. You need to get the additional reinforcement beams installed, as recommended by Hobart Engineering. I feel certain they can provide you with a certified letter recommending the same. You also have a great deal of work in front of you to further secure the bridge, and install a closed-rail system along its sides. This is just the start, would you care to hear more?”

“MISS Lister…I did not ask for your “help” concerning the safety of our shaft! You are one of the last people I would involve in our project, given your record of failure! Now I have been more than accommodating since you set foot on this campus, but I’m afraid your visit is over. I suggest you leave at once, or I will have security escort you off the premises!”

Anne stares into his eyes for another 10 seconds, then says very quietly, “You will rue the day, Mr. Ainsworth…for more reasons than one.’


	12. It's time

_Where is she? She should be home by now…_Ann is nervously waiting for Anne back at Goodramgate Cottage, afraid of any conflict that may have occurred with Thomas Ainsworth. Rather than pace, she cleans. Sometime after 2:00 she sees Anne walking up the road with her backpack in hand. She’s covered in dust and dirt; she has scratches on her arms and legs; her hair is going in five million directions; she’s a filthy mess. Ann opens the door and rushes toward her, jumping into her arms locking her in a tight embrace.

“What happened to you?!”

“I went down a shaft.”

“I can see that, you daft cow.” She smiles and kisses Anne. “You’re a mess!” Ann notices the serious look on Anne’s face.

“Anne…what’s wrong?”

“It’s going to happen again, Ann. It’s going to collapse.”

“How do you know?

“I can see it…I can sense it…all the signs are there. Add that to the information from Samuel Washington, and it’s a perfect set-up.”  
  
“Are you sure? Maybe the UK experience is clouding your judgement…”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, Anne, of course I believe you…I’m just worried, seeing you like this.”

Anne’s eyes are wide and wild. She appears edgy, almost panicky.

“I saw him…Ainsworth…TWIT!”

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing…yet.”

“Anne…”  
  
“Nothing…I did absolutely nothing…just like I promised. I'll never break a promise to you, Ann.”

Ann embraces her again, kisses her cheek, then takes her hand and pulls her toward the cottage.

“Come on…let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Ann runs a bath in the over-sized tub and turns to Anne to help her out of her clothes. She helps her into the tub, washes her hair, drags a soapy washcloth across her back, then takes off her clothes and gets into the tub with her. She sits behind Anne and pulls her against chest, kisses her neck, her ears, and just stays quiet.

“Ann…?”

“Yes?”

“If there's another collapse…” Ann shushes her, kisses her cheek and says nothing more.

+++++++++

In the middle of the night, Ann wakes up to find Anne’s side of the bed empty…again. She goes to the bedroom door and sees Anne standing at the kitchen island in her drawstring pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt, with a slide rule, an engineering calculator, paper, pen, and schematics nearby. She’s burning up the calculator, punching in numbers, running formulas, looking at data, calculating angles and slopes. Ann can see the wheels in her head turning at a maddening pace. Ann sits down on the floor by the bedroom door and watches her. She lifts her phone on the nightstand and quietly takes photos of Anne, a foreboding sense of fear…dread…pain…emptiness…washing over her. _If this happens, I may never see her again.  
_

After a good half hour, Ann finally stands up and goes to her. She slowly removes all the items from Anne’s hands, cups her cheeks and says, “Come with me”. She leads her into the bedroom, guides her into the bed, then lays on top of her and places her right ear on her chest, over her heart. They fall asleep.

+++++++

The sun rises the next morning to grace another beautiful, blue Colorado sky. There’s a definite chill in the air and it’s Halloween. Ann and Anne are sitting next to each other on the sofa drinking coffee, being quiet. Anne turns to Ann, takes the three middle fingers on her right hand, kisses them, and presses them to Ann’s lips. Then she lifts and taps each finger individually, saying “I…love…you…1…2…3. When I flash you my three fingers, that’s our own private code for ‘I love you’”. Ann smiles, and says “Deal”.

Buddy whines, they look up, and a police car with blue lights flashing is coming up the road. Anne turns to Ann and whispers, “I have to go”.

“Why?”

“Because…it’s happened.”

Ann swallows hard and begins to feel a tight squeeze around her chest.

"I'm coming with you, Anne...there's no debating this."

"Then get dressed...quickly."

Ann’s stomach sinks to the floor, her eyes begin to well up, and she scrambles to the bedroom to get dressed. Anne is quickly gathering items for a basic survival kit, including water, some energy bars, her gun, extra bullets, a field splint and tape, and a multi-purpose utility tool.

Mr. Priestly gets out of the police car and hurries toward the door. Anne is already on the porch steps when he reaches the bottom step.

“Anne…it’s happened. The shaft caved in. There are seven students trapped. We need your help.”

Anne quickly turns to grab her gear and sees Ann staring at her, eyes wide with panic.

“You need to stay here, Ann.”

“NO! I will not stay here! I am coming with you!”

“Ann, please.”

“NO! Now move aside, Buddy and I are getting in that car!”

Anne has no time to waste arguing, so she grabs her backpack and heads for the car. Within minutes, the squad car is racing up the mountain road toward the shaft site. It’s a madhouse. The number of satellite trucks has more than doubled; thousands of people have come up from the town to watch the disaster unfold; reporters are talking over one another, pushing for the best locations…it’s disgusting…and all so familiar to Anne. She is gripping Ann’s hand so tightly, Ann has to ask her to please loosen the pressure.

They finally arrive at the top of the hill and pile out of the car. Anne spots the rescue coordinator based on the chartreuse vest he’s wearing, she strides up to him, introduces herself and asks for an assessment of the situation.

“Miss Lister, John Booth, sorry we’re meeting under these circumstances. The situation is grim, but not impossible. The left side support beams collapsed and seven students are trapped inside. The shaft entrance is compromised. The soil and rocks that were dislodged during the collapse have filled in the entrance space, leaving just a small hole for access. The good news is, no one is injured, just a few bumps and bruises. As of now, the beams on the right side are holding, but they are under significant stress given they are compensating for the collapsed beams. The bridge structure down below remains in tact, but with those beams weakening, we don’t have much time. Rocky Mountain Rescue is not available to us at this time; they are involved in a rescue mission of their own with 15 people trapped in a cave about 50 miles from here. We’ve considered bringing in fire trucks and expanding the ladders over the shaft entrance, but the soil around the entrance berm is too unstable for the weight of the trucks. We are going to have to use equipment that’s available to us locally, on campus. We have located a lightweight aluminum crossbar, of sorts. It’s the proper length and we can position it across the berm, close to the opening, then anchor a winch to it to raise and lower a line, enabling one individual to traverse the rocks and get down into shaft. We can then pull each person out and hopefully call it a day. Ma’am…quite honestly…we brought you up here because you’re the only person available that’s the right size, and has the skills and knowledge needed to support this rescue effort. We’re hoping you’ll help us out.”

Ann hears this and her heart drops through the floor. Her mouth is open and she’s trying to scream NO!, but nothing is coming out. Tears are filling her eyes, and she’s looking at Anne. Anne keeps her eyes locked on John. She notices he is holding a megaphone. She reaches for it, turns to the crowd and issues her first order to all emergency personnel: “Get these people back at least 500 feet – NOW! Clear the roadway immediately! Get those trucks out of here and block off the road!”

She turns to John, and says “We need to set up several teams. One team each to operate the winches, a medical tent, the ropes, and the lights. It’s going to get dark soon, so we need to work fast. I need the names of all the students that are trapped below. Their families need to be notified asap, and someone needs to walk them through the rescue plan so they aren’t left wondering. Move, John.”

Ann is watching Anne, absolutely mesmerized by her ability to seize control so quickly and so easily. There’s no questioning…she just assumes she’s in charge and she is. And people follow her lead.

Anne grabs Ann’s hand and pulls her into a medical tent that’s been set up nearby. She kicks everyone out except Ann, and starts to change into her climbing clothes. Tears are streaming down Ann’s face and she is extremely frightened.

“Anne…listen to me…I am BEGGING you…PLEASE don’t do this!”

“Ann, I told you…I have to. You heard John, there’s nobody else here with the proper skills and body type. In this moment, I’m the only one available who can do this.”

“But we can wait…the Rocky Mountain Rescue team will eventually get here and-“

“NO, Ann…we don’t have time. Those kids could die down there. If the right side collapses…there’s no hope. I told you before… I cannot live through this again, I just can’t! I have to try, Ann, don’t you see??”

Ann is desperately clinging to Anne, crying and pleading, begging her not to go.

“Anne…promise me...PROMISE ME... right now that you’ll come back to me!”

“I’ll do all I can to-“

“PROMISE ME!!!” The look on her face is so full of pain and fear and love.

“….I promise…” Anne kisses her three middle fingers, gently touches them to Ann’s lips, takes her hand, and leads her through the tent into the maddening crowd.

The ropes team runs up to Anne and helps her into a harness. She looks at Ann and says, “I love you, Ann Walker…as many stars as there are in the sky, multiply that by infinity and that’s how much I love you.”

She walks to the crossbar, attaches the rope, looks at Ann, smiles, flashes her three middle fingers, then lowers herself through the hole.


	13. SNAP!

In typical Anne Lister fashion, she has planned accordingly for this rescue mission. Clipped to the strap of her backpack is a radio to be used to communicate her progress to the rescue team, a high beam, military-grade miniature flashlight, and a can of spray paint. Her backpack contains a hydration bladder with an easy-access hose, enabling her to drink water, hands-free. The radio receiver above ground is attached to a large speaker, allowing everyone, including the crowd, to hear her voice. Every second of this rescue effort is being broadcast live around the globe. As Anne descends into the shaft, she has to push that thought to the back of her mind and focus on what’s in front of her. _Please, God…help me._

She switches on a light attached to her safety helmet and considers the tattered landscape below her. Roughly 10 feet below the entrance are the framing materials that once graced the square opening of the shaft. They look like giant matchsticks, not the robust beams they once were. A few feet down from there she encounters mostly piles of sand and soil, but quickly confronts rocks and boulders. The slope of the compromised shaft is now roughly 70 degrees, much steeper than the original 35 degrees. For Anne, the change in slope is a clear indication of the severity of the collapse below, and the order in which the beams fell.

Anne has to meticulously plan her path and select which rocks to attempt to move, without further compromising the delicate terrain. It’s a life-size game of Jenga, the wooden block tower game where each player takes a turn removing a block, hoping the entire tower doesn’t come crashing down. While the climbing rope attached to her harness gives her a sense of security, it’s unnerving to have her feet planted on soil that could slip away at any second. Ever so gently, she prods and pokes each moveable stone along the way, testing for solid footing. She uses the can of spray paint to mark the path as she goes, making the exit route easily identifiable. All the while, she is communicating to the team above exactly what she sees and what she’s doing.

Hours go by and she finally reaches 60 feet below the surface. She shines a flashlight below her and still can’t see the trapped students or the entrance to the cavern. She calls out to them anyway and receives a welcome response. Hearing their voices spurs Anne on and she continues the descent. She begins to encounter an increase in structural materials – rebar, chunks of cement, wooden planks, portions of the Hobart support beams. These items poke out at her as if to test her mettle.

10 feet farther down she can plainly hear the voices of the students. She asks them to describe the structural situation for the remaining 30 feet so she can anticipate any potential pitfalls. At that moment, she feels the earth shift and the sensation of falling. Her instincts cause her to grab onto a piece of protruding rebar, knowing full well it is essentially a rope of sand. Her feet slip out from under her and she find herself suspended in mid-air…there is nothing tethering her to life except a rope and a slippery grip on a slender piece of unanchored metal. There’s a _whoosh _sound as a large amount of dirt, rocks and debris slide past her into space. She hangs there for a few seconds…closes her eyes…takes a breath…then shines her flashlight to survey the situation below. _Oh my God…_

+++++++

Ann is above ground standing near the shaft entrance berm, biting her fingernails to the quick. Large spotlights have been set up around the berm, shining directly at the small hole that was once the shaft entrance. She cannot take her eyes off the entry point…the last place she saw Anne Lister’s face. Buddy is standing next to her staring at the exact same spot. Ann’s sister Elizabeth is now with her, doing whatever she can to bring comfort and assurance…it’s not working.

With each crackle of Anne’s radio coming over the speaker, a small prayer is answered for another foot-long journey safely traveled. Ann feels as if she has mentally helped her love move every single rock and traverse every inch of dirt down the shaft, and it’s exhausting. She can only imagine how Anne feels. _Anne._

+++++++

Anne looks below her and can see the students sitting on the protruding ridge on the right side of the cavern. Henry Hardcastle is among them. In spite of their desire to cheer and celebrate Anne’s arrival, she asks for silence…she needs to think. She shines the flashlight around the cavern and takes in the carnage, then unclips her radio and begins to summarize her findings for the rescue team.

“John…there is no bridge…it’s gone. There is nothing left except a few chunks of twisted metal bolted to the side of each protruding ridge. I won’t be able to touch down there. The students will have to throw over a rope and pull me over to ridge on the right side. The path gave way about 30 feet above me, so I’m hanging in mid-air over the crevasse. Hang on, I want to check the ceiling.”

Anne shines her flashlight above her head to check the ceiling of the cavern and notices there are several fissures where chunks of rock have split off as a result of the collapse.

“The ceiling is compromised, John. I’m going to begin the remaining descent. I’ll let you know when to have the ropes team give me some additional slack in order to get over to the ridge.”

Anne instructs the students to pull out the longest piece of rope they have available. She slowly drops down through the cavern until she’s 5 feet above the height of the ridge. The students tie a loop at the end of the rope and toss it to Anne, then she radios the rescue team to slowly add slack to her line while the students pull her horizontally over to the ridge. There is a brief moment of celebration, but they quickly get to work. Anne radios up to the surface: “I’m on the ridge. Please tell Ann not to worry.”

The crowd goes crazy. People watching the rescue effort on their TVs and portable devices all over the world are giving high fives and executing fist bumps. This is a very good sign and everyone has reason to hope. It’s now 10:00 PM Mountain Time, but nobody has plans to go home or turn off their devices; they are locked in for the duration.

+++++++

Ann is watching everyone celebrate, but she refuses to participate…not until Anne is standing in front of her on the surface. She sits down next to the berm and hugs Buddy, silently waiting. Buddy will not take his eyes of the shaft entrance…the ever-faithful watchman.

+++++++

Anne quickly develops an exit plan for the students. She takes the pen and paper out of her backpack and draws a rough image of the path she created on the way down. She carefully instructs the students on where to step and where to grab. She assembles the order of the exit based on height and weight of each student, and communicates the plan to John above. The engineering team decides to add a second winch and rope/harness apparatus to the crossbar. As one student is being raised, a second harness will be lowered and they will alternate the extraction process between the two sets of ropes. The team also lowers down seven more radios, one for each student, so they can communicate with the team as they ascend.

Anne takes a minute to look around the cavern in more detail. The wreckage from the collapse that is 30 feet above her head is being held in place by the collapsed Hobart support beams. The beams have actually formed a crisscross pattern, such that when meshed with the rebar, concrete and other ruined materials, has managed to catch and hold some of the soil and rocks. This is a good sign in that it will help maintain the exit path up to the surface. But Anne knows this is only a temporary hold…the pressure on this confluence of materials is significant. Time is ticking, and she knows it.

They start with the smallest and lightest person. Anne has spoken with Henry Hardcastle and asked that he be the last student out. He has the most experience among the students and she needs his skills with her in the cavern until the others are safely on the surface. Henry is in full agreement. The first student to make the journey is a young Asian woman named Tu. Anne radios the team to begin pulling her up. Slowly, the team cranks the winch and Tu begins to feel her feet lift from the ridge. She swings out over the crevice, then floats 30 feet up into the shaft where she eventually plants her feet and begins to climb, supported by the rope and the pull from the team above. Tu proves to be an excellent listener as she navigates the terrain. Anne and Tu stay in communication as she climbs the path using the painted rocks as guideposts. Tu reaches the surface in less than 30 minutes. Everyone is cheering, tears are flowing, and Tu is now topping the charts on Twitter feeds.

While Tu was ascending, the second rope and harness were lowered into the cavern. The next student is strapped in and the process is repeated. Anne is optimistic, but she knows not to get ahead of her skis. Students 3, 4 and 5 progress in the same manner…no issues.

Student #6 is William, a tall, beefy young man who looks like he should be a fullback, not a science geek climbing around in mine shafts. Needless to say, Anne is concerned about the stress this might place on the winch and crossbar above. She consults with the team, and after a quick inspection of the apparatus, they move ahead. William’s ascent is successful. With each successful exit comes another roar of joy from the crowds.

+++++++

Buddy is whining and panting. He is tugging on his leash, trying to get to the crossbar and Ann is struggling to hold him back. That sick feeling in the pit of her stomach is getting worse.

+++++++

It’s time for Henry to strap into the harness. While he’s suiting up, Anne gathers up some of the items she had taken out of her backpack to prepare for her own ascension. **CRACK! SNAP! WHOOSH!** Anne and Henry look up and watch as two of the beams on the right side of the shaft begin to break down. Some dust and debris shake loose from above as a result, but the beams remain in place. They can hear the beams creaking. Anne knows it’s a matter of minutes before all hell breaks loose, so she radios above to communicate the bad news. After a quick consult, the team recommends they simultaneously haul both Anne and Henry up the shaft. Anne pulls on her backpack and quickly steps into the second harness, then radios to the team to start pulling.

+++++++

Everyone on the surface is completely quiet. Tears are filling Ann’s eyes as she imagines the love of her life… down there… in that cavern…giving everything she’s got to come home to her. Buddy is coming unglued, and even John Booth is beginning to take notice. He follows Buddy’s stare to the crossbar and notices a small crack…just an inch…in the middle of the metal. _Oh Good God…_

+++++++

Both winches are cranking and the ropes are pulling. Anne and Henry slowly rise up through cavern. They plant their feet on the thin, fragile rock/soil mixture and begin to climb the 70-degree incline, Anne in the lead. Without stating the obvious, they both know they have to move quickly. Within 15 minutes they have completed more than 80% of the journey, flashlights and headlamps blazing. They are moving so quickly Anne is barely able to give the team an update. Only 20 feet left to go.

+++++++

The tension up above is palpable. Everyone knows the situation is dire and that the structure 100 feet down is beginning to disintegrate. The TV crews are panning the crowd to reveal people with their hands covering their mouth, daring to breath; rosary beads and devout hands being held up in the air; interlocked fingers positioned behind necks, bending heads downward, as everyone waits for two people they don’t even know to make the longest journey of their lives.

Buddy is panicking…he’s pacing and drooling and whining. Ann is on her knees next to him, hugging him, doing her best to hold him back. They both want so badly to jump over the berm, run down to the opening and greet Anne when comes through the entrance. _Hurry, my love._

+++++++

From deep down below Anne hears the snapping of the remaining beams and feels the rumble of the earth. The entire shaft is beginning to shake, and dirt and dust and rocks are raining down.

“Faster, Henry!”

They are beginning to lose traction and forward momentum as gravity begins its cruel, downward pull toward the center of the earth. Anne reaches behind her for Henry’s hand and uses every ounce of energy not to slide backward. It’s now impossible to see anything in the shaft, and Anne can feel the beginning of the end. _This is it...I love you, Ann. I will always love you._

+++++++

Everyone on the surface can feel the earth shaking. Dust is billowing out of the shaft entrance and the ropes are no longer able to move underneath the collapsed ground. The rescue team watches as the soil inside the berm shifts and flows downward toward the entrance like a small stream, closing up what little hole was left. The pressure on the crossbar is now so strong, it snaps in two. Murphy was right: what can go wrong, will go wrong.

Ann is standing there…watching her world crumble in front of her. The only love she ever wanted…ever dreamed about…ever hoped for…ever prayed for…was gone. She feels like she is under water…trying to walk, talk, breathe…but nothing works. Everything is moving in slow motion and not making any sense. Elizabeth is in front of her face saying something, but she can’t hear her. Buddy is barking incessantly, but she can’t hear him either. She feels herself slipping, then everything goes dark.


	14. Bad Luck

“Ann?”

Ann can hear her name, but she feels like she’s trapped somewhere deep below the surface. _It’s quiet down here…so peaceful._

“Ann…”

She manages to open her eyes and sees Elizabeth looking down at her.

“Hi…where am I?”

“Ann, you’re in the medical tent. You fainted, sweetheart, so we brought you in here.”

She looks around the tent…“What?...Where’s Anne?”

Elizabeth shifts her eyes away and Ann can see she’s becoming teary. And then she remembers…

“Nooo…NooOOOOOO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” She begins thrashing about on the medical cot as emergency personnel try to hold her down. She is sobbing and thrashing, her arms are flailing…she is beyond inconsolable. Everyone outside the tent can hear her; they all drop their heads and say a silent prayer. She’s in a fetal position with her hands on the top of her head, doing everything possible to return to the darkness. _No, Anne, NO! You PROMISED ME! You promised me you’d come back! You said you would…This CANNOT be happening!!! _Elizabeth grips her in a strong hug and does her best to rock her gently, as Ann lets go of the love and the world she used to know.

+++++++

Buddy is still standing outside near the berm staring at the spot that used to be the entrance... sniffing and whining. John keeps looking at him and wondering... _What is he doing?_

+++++++

Anne and Henry are coughing and spitting up dirt, gasping for air and life. It takes a full five minutes before they can form words. Henry is moaning, apparently injured. They lie there for several minutes attempting to catch their breath. They each throw up twice, the body’s attempt to expel the foreign matter that has entered their lungs. As the dust settles, their headlamps reveal they are nestled in a small air pocket, roughly 8 feet square and 5 feet high, held up by rocks and the shaft entrance beams that Anne thought looked like matchsticks. There is some dark space behind them indicating they are not completely closed off from the shaft. The only problem is, it’s in the wrong direction. They look at each other and smile, shaking their heads at their good fortune. She shares her water with Henry, and they use it to hydrate and clear the dust out of their eyes. Then she shifts over to look at Henry’s leg. After some gentle probing resulting in wincing pain on Henry's part, she determines it’s likely broken. She removes the splint and tape from her backpack, field dresses his injury, then attempts to make radio contact with the rescue team. Neither Anne’s nor Henry’s radio is working. _Sigh._

“Ok, Henry, let’s assess. First, turn off your headlamp, we need to conserve battery power. By my calculations we are roughly 10-15 feet from what used to be the entrance. We’ll have to assume it’s completely blocked. Most of what’s in front of us is sand and dirt, and the larger rocks are behind us. I don’t think the collapse is over; there will likely be more movement. What do you have on you that might be of use?”

“I have a pocket knife, a candy bar, my belt…and that’s pretty much it.”

“Pull out the candy bar…I’m hungry.”

They sit there quietly in the small space sharing a Snickers bar, while Anne closes her eyes and thinks. Her mind begins to drift to Ann and what she must be going through at this very moment. She quickly pushes that thought to the side so she can focus on what’s in front of her.

“I don’t know what’s on top of us…I have no idea how far below the surface we are, do you?”

“I’m guessing the ceiling above us is about 5 feet thick. I seem to remember the construction crew quoting that figure because they had to ensure they minimized the weight and gravitational pressure on the support beams.”

“Excellent. So it appears the only way out is up. I don’t think we can count on the rescue team reaching us. They only know our last point of contact, and I have no idea whether we maintained our position or slipped backward. They probably think we’ve perished. They will likely try to get their hands on thermal cameras to locate our bodies, but that could be hours from now. On top of that, if there is any further collapse, we will surely die…so…time is of the essence. We will need to dig an area that will accommodate the width of the largest body – yours. I’m guessing about 3 feet wide will give us plenty of space to maneuver. I'm not waiting…are you with me?”

“Let’s roll.”

“Ok. In my backpack I have a utility tool. It contains a knife, a spoon and a screwdriver. We will have to be very careful about how we dig…whatever dirt we bring down, we’ll have to tamp it down with our feet so as to minimize loss of space. Hopefully this will equalize as we open up more ceiling space above us. But if the ceiling should collapse…”

“Yeah, I get the idea…”

“Let’s crack on then.”

Anne checks her watch…it’s now 1:30 AM; they have a long night ahead of them.

+++++++

“Ma’am?” John Booth is kneeling in front Ann who is still lying on the medical cot, her eyes open but seeing nothing, rocking back and forth.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am…The rescue team is looking at every angle of this operation…we just don’t see how they could have possibly survived the collapse. I’m afraid we’re going to transition this effort from a rescue operation to a recovery operation….We are waiting for the Rocky Mountain Rescue team to bring some thermal cameras to see if we can locate the…the bodies…They won’t be here for another few hours. The wind has picked up significantly, so we are not certain whether they’ll be able to come in by helicopter. If they have to drive it might take longer. I’ll keep you posted…If there’s anything I can get you…please just… let me know… I’m so very sorry, Miss Walker.”

Ann continues just as she was, rocking and staring into space. _Anne._

+++++++

Anne and Henry are making progress. By her estimate they are two feet away from the surface, IF Henry’s estimate on surface thickness is correct. Digging gives Henry something to focus on besides the pain in his leg, so he is thankful for something to do. Anne can feel the air getting thinner and more difficult to breathe, meaning if they don’t break through the surface soon, they may run out of this precious commodity. It’s now 6:30 AM.

+++++++

At 7:30 AM, Buddy jumps up on what was the top of the shaft, slowly makes his way down the steep mountainside about 20 feet… and barks…like a _maniac._

+++++++

It’s 7:50 AM, and the air has become so thin, Anne instructs Henry to stop digging. They agree to dig one person at a time so as to conserve oxygen. Anne continues, spoonful after spoonful. The dirt is thick and packed solid, making it extremely difficult to move. Anne hears a sound…_Barking? Oh my God…Buddy?!_

+++++++

“Ann?...Ann…there’s something wrong with Buddy.”

Ann looks up at Elizabeth and whispers, “What...?”

“Buddy…there’s something wrong with him…he’s taken off down the mountain like a madman, barking his head off. We can’t get him to come up. He’s in a very dangerous area and the rescue team is afraid for his life. They need your help to call him back. Can you come with me and try?”

_Buddy…the only thing left that’s connected to Anne…my dog. They loved each other so much._

Ann’s body is numb…she can’t function…she stares at Elizabeth for what feels like eternity, then slowly swings her feet over the side of the cot. She stares at her feet for a long while, gathering the strength to stand. Her sister takes her by the hand and elbow, and helps her up. It takes 10 minutes for her to move across the tent, out the front flap, and around the berm to the edge of the slope where Buddy is going berserk. She takes no notice of the silent crowd, the TV crews, or the whirring and clicking of cameras. Nothing matters anymore._  
_

She tries to call Buddy, but her throat is raw. After several attempts she manages to squeak out his name, but he’s not listening. He is barking and yipping and whining…jumping up and down. Ann doesn’t understand why he -

POW!...POW!...POW!

_What…? _ Ann turns to look at John Booth with a questioning look on her face. John is staring at an area on the side of the mountain near where Buddy is barking and sees something move.

“IT’S THEM!!” screams John.

Ann turns back to the same spot and sees the barrel of a pistol. _Anne’s gun. _ She feels her body moving forward when John reaches out to grab her. “No, Miss Walker, you can’t go down there, it’s too dangerous!”

“That’s MY ANNE!”

“Yes ma’am, I know, and we’re going to get her out. But if you go down that mountain there’s a chance I’ll have to rescue you, too, and we can’t have that.” John picks up the megaphone, goes as far down the mountain as he can, and calls out to Anne and Henry, letting them know the team has them in sight.

Ann sinks to her knees, not believing this is happening, tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth is beside her, arm around her shoulders, both of them crying tears of joy. _She kept her promise.  
_

The crowd is uncontrollable; the noise is off the charts!_  
_

+++++++

“Bloody brilliant on the gun, Miss Lister”, Henry says with a glittering smile.

“Even a blind squirrel gets a nut now and then, Henry. The good news is we’ve punched through, they know where are, and we have fresh air coming in. And it’s nippy out there. I want you to stay where you are and rest your leg. I’m going to continue digging, just in case. It’s 8:00 AM, November 1st…remember that, Henry.” _I’m coming, Ann.  
_

+++++++

At 8:45 AM, John Booth can hear the sound of the Rocky Mountain Rescue helicopter. Emergency personnel have cleared an area for them to land, and a crew of three disembark from the small chopper.

John runs over to the crew captain and says, “Is this all the people you’ve brought?”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Booth, we are really stretched thin today. This is the best we could do.”

John explains the situation, he shows the crew the spot where Anne and Henry are digging an exit hole, and they quickly devise a plan. John relays this information to Ann and Elizabeth.

“It’s a method similar to the one we were using earlier, ma’am. Because the threat of further collapse is still a possibility, and because the hole they’ve dug is on a side of the mountain that is extremely steep, they are going to perform the rescue by air. They will drop a rope attached to a harness from the helicopter, winch them up, one-by-one, then pull them into the side door of the aircraft. The helicopter can only accommodate three people in the back area, so they will have to drop one person off, then go back for the other. The only disadvantage is the weather…the wind has picked up significantly. It’s a blowy 22 MPH, and that will make it difficult to keep the aircraft steady.”

“Is it safe?” asks Ann.

“It’s all we’ve got, ma’am.”

John takes his megaphone outside, goes down the slope of the mountain as far as he can, and communicates the plan to Anne and Henry.

+++++++

At 10:00 AM Anne pokes her head out of the hole and waves. There’s a stadium-sized roar from the crowd as everyone goes absolutely ballistic! Anne sees Ann up on the hill, blows her a million kisses, holds up her three middle fingers and waves them like crazy. The air is electric and euphoric, and NOBODY can believe they are alive.

Ann is waving back and crying and laughing and hugging on Buddy and Elizabeth…she’s so exhausted by the turn of events and the amount of energy she’s expended, she can hardly stand. She and Elizabeth have positioned themselves back where they were when this journey began...on the other side of the berm near the medical tent.

The helicopter starts it engines and prepares the winch system. By 10:30 AM they are in the air, ready for the first extraction._  
_

+++++++

“You first, Henry. You need to get that leg looked at, and fast.”

She helps Henry make his way to the exit hole, then interlocks her fingers and leans over so Henry can step on her palms with his good leg and hoist himself up through the hole with her support. He is now sitting outside the hole, leaning back onto the earth’s surface so as not to fall forward down the steep mountain.

It takes several attempts for Henry to grab the harness dangling at the end of the rope because the wind is a major factor in keeping the helicopter steady. After five attempts he latches on. The winch operator makes certain to give Henry 20 feet of slack so he can get into the harness without being pulled off the mountain as the helicopter sways. Henry gives the winch operator a thumbs-up and yells to Anne, “See you up top!”

The operator hits the power button to begin slowly lifting Henry high into the air, with Anne and the rest of the world watching from below. After a few minutes, Henry is inside the helicopter and they are on their way to the open field for landing.

Anne looks around inside the air pocket, closes her eyes and says a silent “thank you”, then squeezes through the hole into the bright sunshine and crisp, cool air.

20 minutes later the helicopter has returned, ready to extract Anne and take her home. Just like Henry, it takes several attempts to grab the harness. She straps in, indicates thumbs-up and she's ready to go. The operator hits the button, the winch begins to roll up the rope…and it stops. The winch’s motor is squealing and smoking, refusing to budge. The operator turns the motor off and on several times, but to no avail. Anne is suspended in the air…30 feet above the ground…and the wind has increased to 25 MPH.

+++++++

The operator looks down at Anne and uses a hand motion to indicate a slice of the throat, meaning “stop”. Anne turns both her palms up, indicating “what’s going on”. His next hand signal is one index finger to “hold on”. He turns to the helicopter pilot to consult, and they quickly determine they will have to fly Anne over to an area near the medical tent and lower her down to the medical team... a distance of about 300 feet. The operator gives the signal of two fists next to each other, meaning “hold on tight”. Anne looks over at Ann who feels so far away. She blows her a kiss and grabs onto the rope with everything she’s got.

+++++++

The helicopter begins to move ever so slowly toward the drop area. As they are approaching the berm, there is a tremendous roar. The ground is rumbling so strongly, it feels like a major earthquake. Anne looks down and sees that what used to be the shaft, including the space where she and Henry were trapped, is sliding down the mountain, and will eventually wind up in the bottom of the crevasse inside the cavern. People are screaming and running in every direction. Anne looks over at Ann where she is standing on the far side of the berm, next to two large boulders. She's not moving. Her mouth is agape and she looks as if she’s in shock. _Run, Ann!_

+++++++

Just as the helicopter is approaching the berm and about to fly over the berm pit where the entrance to the shaft used to be, the winch snaps and flies out of the helicopter, sending Anne hurtling toward the earth.

Ann is looking up at Anne and watching in horror as this is happening. _No! Noo! NOOOO!  
_

Anne crashes into the ground in a loud THUMP, face first. The only saving grace is the berm pit is mostly soft sand. The bad news is…the sand is sliding down the hill along with the rest of shaft. Anne...with blood pouring out of her nose and mouth…cuts and bruises all over her body…looks up at Ann and, once again, sees her entire world sliding away.


	15. Save Me

They say that heros are ordinary people who do extraordinary things. On this particular day, Ann Walker is one of those people.

+++++++

Ann dives forward into the berm pit and grabs onto Anne’s wrists with every ounce of strength she can muster. She looks into Anne’s eyes and screams, “I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!”

“ANN, NO!! LET GO!!! Do not do this Ann, do not go down with me!!” The gravitational pull is so strong, they are quickly being sucked downward toward the river of death. “Ann, I’m begging you…PLEASE LET GO!”

Ann feels her foot snag on something, and she realizes she and Anne are no longer sliding. She looks back and sees that her foot is caught on one of the boulders on the edge of the berm pit. This gives the rescue team just enough time to react. John Booth grabs Ann’s ankles, the team quickly forms a human chain behind him, and they all pull backward in unison, bringing Ann and Anne up over the edge of the berm pit to safety. The entire planet ERUPTS.

Anne lands on top of Ann, and there’s no separating them. Nobody would dare try. They are crying and kissing and looking into each other’s eyes, and repeating this cycle a hundred times before the rescue crew finally convinces Anne that she needs to go to the hospital and get checked out. Bleeding out of almost every orifice, they load her onto a stretcher and into an ambulance, with Ann by her side. Buddy jumps in as well, much to the chagrin of the EMT. Ann looks at the EMT and says "Deal with it...he’s coming with us”. Anne looks over at Ann, smiles, says “I love you”, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more, this isn't over! I promise the rest will be mushy stuff.


	16. Your Good Name

Two days later Anne Lister wakes up in Red Rocks Medical Center with Ann asleep beside her. It’s a little after 4:00 AM and snow flurries are dancing in the wind just outside her fourth floor window. Ann’s head is on her shoulder and her right arm is across her stomach. Even in her sleep, Ann is holding on to her tightly, an unconscious demonstration of how she intends to live the rest of her life. _My protector._

Anne silently takes stock of her body and realizes…EVERYTHING HURTS. She turns her head toward Ann, kisses her forehead and falls back to sleep.

+++++++

Later that same day Anne opens her eyes and sees Ann sitting in a chair next to her bed, reading a book of poetry.

All she can do is whisper, “Hi…”

Ann looks up, smiles, leans forward to gently stroke the back of her hand, and says “Hi…I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re right on time.”

“Can we go home?”

“Soon.”

Anne’s eyes flutter shut and she falls asleep.

+++++++

The next morning Anne hears voices. She opens her eyes and sees Ann talking to an extremely attractive doctor. They both turn their attention to her and provide an update on her condition.

“Miss Lister, I’m Doctor Gemma Foster. Welcome back to the world. Miss Walker here has been filling me in on your adventures, and I have to say…I’m surprised you’re both alive.”

Anne struggles to sit up and responds with, “That makes two of us. So…what’s the prognosis?”

Dr. Foster examines her chart and says, “Let’s take stock…You have 5 bruised ribs, 3 of which are cracked; you have a sprained left ankle; your right cheek has a hairline fracture; your left forearm is fractured, hence the cast; you have a concussion; and your entire body is essentially one giant bruise.”

“Is that all?” Everyone chuckles.

Ann pipes in: “Oh, by the way, England called…they want you to be the first female James Bond.”

"Ha."

“All in all, it’s a miracle you’re here, Miss Lister. Your condition aside, I don’t think there’s any reason to keep you here any longer. You can convalesce at home, so long as you follow strict orders to remain quiet, get plenty of sleep, and eat well. And I want you walking…slowly…every day. I’ll go process the paperwork to get you out of here. And Miss Lister…I know it’s a lot to ask, but please try to stay out of trouble.”

The doctor leaves the room and Ann joins Anne at her bedside, taking her hand.

“You’ve been here the entire time, Ann.”

“Where else would I be.”

“What about the ranch?”

“All under control.”

Anne pauses…”Ann…”

“Yes, love?”

“…You saved me.”

Ann smiles…”I had to…you still haven’t paid your bill.”

+++++++

Anne spends the next few days back at Goodramgate Cottage lounging in bed and making short trips around the field to build her strength, Buddy by her side. Ann is insistent about her nutrition, so Anne does her best to eat every morsel of food she puts in front of her. The headaches from her concussion are slowly dissipating and her energy is returning. The dreams still come in the night, but they are not as intense. They spend most evenings reading, listening to music and watching movies…just sitting next to one another and snuggling. By invitation from Catherine Rawson, and with encouragement from Anne, Ann is planning her first photography exhibit at Catherine’s gallery. She’s excited, nervous, and worried, and she refuses to give Anne even the slightest peek at any of the pictures she’s planning to display.

Various branches of law enforcement, including the FBI, have interviewed both women as part of an investigation into the shaft collapse and Thomas Ainsworth’s hush money payment to Hobart Engineering. Anne is silently hoping for a swift conclusion to the entire ordeal, with Ainsworth being marched off to a dungeon for life.

Slowly but surely, life is returning to normal.

+++++++

One night about a week after returning from the hospital, Anne is propped up in bed reading a book. A warm front has arrived and a bad storm is moving through the area, with thunder and lightning raging outside the comfort of the cottage. Ann is in the bathroom finishing her nightly routine. She’s leaning against the doorjamb rubbing lotion on her hands and looking over at Anne. She’s thinking about how much has happened in just a few short months…how much her life has changed…for the better...how wonderful Anne is…how she makes her feel…how close she came to losing her.

Without looking up, Anne says, “If you think any harder, Miss Walker, there’s going to be an energy shortage felt around the world.”

Ann goes to the bed, straddles her, takes the book out of Anne’s hand and the reading glasses off her face, and places them on the bedside table. She grabs the hem of her own nightshirt and pulls it up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. She takes Anne’s right hand, moves it beneath her and whispers “I need you inside me, Anne…your three middle fingers…nice and slow.”

It’s not about sex and it’s not about orgasm…it’s about connection. Ann is on her knees, her right hand on the headboard, her left hand cradling Anne’s neck…pulsing slowly…up and down. It doesn’t take much and it doesn’t take long. A small whimper, a warm rush, then she leans forward for a gentle kiss. Anne goes to remove her hand.

“No…I need you to stay there.” Tears are forming and Ann is slightly shaking.

“Ann, what’s wrong?”

“I need to know you’re really here…that this isn’t some crazy dream I’m going to wake up from and find you gone.”

Anne wraps her arms around her, holds on tight and spends a long while comforting her and whispering to her, “ Oh, sweetheart, I promise you…we’re both here, it’s ok. You saved me.”

+++++++

The next morning Anne is sipping her coffee in the den, reading an email from Samuel Washington.

_‘Miss Lister – I have an update for you on Hobart. According to a follow-up article in the London Times, authorities launched an in-depth investigation into the recent activities involving Hobart Engineering. As a result of their findings, Hobart’s CEO has been charged with negligence, fraud, conspiracy to commit fraud, and several other charges. He is being held without bond. The local authorities are working with law enforcement in the four countries where the previously named institutions associated with the hush money payments are located. The results of those investigations may result in additional charges for Hobart’s CEO.  
_

_The article goes on to state that in light of all these allegations and charges, an additional investigation was launched into the UK mine collapse. The cause of the collapse now points directly to the faulty Hobart support beams. Additionally, several Hobart employees have come forward to state that the recommendations you made to the UK executives regarding additional support columns would likely have prevented the collapse. In short, Miss Lister, your good name has been cleared. Congratulations!_ _’_


	17. Will you?

It’s a special evening and Anne is at the cottage getting dressed. Tonight is Ann’s gallery exhibit and Anne could not be more proud. She arrives at the gallery fashionably late, dressed in dark slacks, low-heel boots, a white v-neck sweater with a black blazer, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She decided to wear her hair down tonight, just for a change of pace. She finds the gallery guests milling about, enjoying champagne and snacks, listening to music and discussing the many artistic displays positioned on pedestals and hanging on the walls. It’s crowded, and there’s a positive vibe in the air blending in with the upbeat jazz being piped through the speakers at just the right volume.

A pretty young woman approaches her and says, “Ah…now I understand the beauty of the work.” Anne is puzzled by this comment, as well as by the woman making it. She looks vaguely familiar and Anne suddenly realizes…”Catherine Rawson, as I live and breathe!”

“Oh, Miss Lister, it’s so wonderful to see you here! I’m so glad you could attend! And please…let’s drop the formality…it’s Catherine.”

“Oh my goodness, it’s been a while!”

“Yes, it has! I’m surprised you remember me!”, she says with a smile.

“Of course I remember you…. you and your sister both. Delia is it?”

“Yes, good memory! She’s still in Halifax…married a plastic surgeon. He couldn’t resist her full lips! She seems happy. Next time I chat with her I will send your regards. Listen, I have to jump back to the front desk, we have a few buyers checking out. Please…make yourself at home and take a look around. We are displaying several artists tonight, but I think you’ll be drawn to one particular artist’s work pretty quickly, given you’re the main source of inspiration.”

“Sorry?”

Catherine chuckles and hands Anne a glass of champagne. “Here…have some bubbly…I’ll let Ann know you’re here.”

There are several rooms in the gallery, each displaying the work of a different artist. Anne begins to move about to admire the work…each and every piece is delicately displayed, either on white walls or on pedestals, with pin lights overhead, giving off just the right shadows. She’s wondering which photographs belong to Ann, but none of the artist’s names are displayed next to their work as you might normally see in a typical gallery.

She makes her way into the largest room in the gallery…a long, rectangular space. Her eyes are drawn to the opposite end of the room where she sees a life-size black and white photograph of her, with her hand on Snowfall’s long muzzle. It’s beautiful…stunning. The way Ann captured the strength of the animal, and of Anne, and their connection through that simple touch…the sunlight and shadows… the breeze blowing her hair and the horse’s mane…the eyes of both subjects. Her mouth drops open slightly and she feels her heart beating loudly in her chest. Tears begin to well in her eyes. People around her are watching her reaction…smiling. There are many more of Ann’s photographs displayed throughout the room. Some of other horses and wildlife…children playing…some of the ranch hands performing what would normally be considered menial tasks… but under Ann’s artistic eye these pictures are nothing short of divine. It becomes evident that most of the photographs include Anne….in different exposures, color and lighting. Catching her unaware and in her private moments…writing in her journal…looking out over the mountains, as if she’s searching for something…and with Buddy. So many of Anne with Buddy. They are all absolutely beautiful. Never before has she been so touched, so in awe of the raw beauty she sees behind the frames.

Suddenly she can feel the air in the room change. She turns to look behind her and sees Ann Walker at the opposite end of the room standing under the pin lights, the shadows casting a halo around her that makes her look like an angel. Anne is already losing control of her emotions and the sight of Ann just sends her completely over the edge. Tears begin to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

Ann slowly walks toward her, never taking her eyes off Anne. She stops just a few inches away, reaches up with her hands to cradle her jaw and gently wipes away the tears with her thumbs. Looking into her eyes and with a whisper, Ann says, ”Do you like what you see, Miss Lister?” She places the most gentle and tender of all kisses on Anne’s soft cheek, slowly drops her hands, backs away and waits for Anne’s reaction. Holding her breath, she waits and hopes…

It takes several attempts for Anne to form words...anything that makes sense...and she is really struggling.

“Ann..…I…....You…..they’re all …so beautiful…when did you...how did you…?”

“I have my ways”, she says with a mischievous smile. “I can be very sneaky when I want to be. I told you before…when I have my camera in my hand, I feel like I can take on the world. All the barriers come down…all is calm and peaceful…all I see is beauty…light…character…strength…truth….love. All the things that matter…everything else is just noise. The ability to capture all that in a photograph is what I love to do the most. And when you have such a stunning subject that represents all of these qualities…well, the rest is easy…you made it easy…I hope you like them.”

“Oh, Ann….I’m speechless….and that doesn’t happen very often!” They both chuckle at that truth in that statement.

“Come with me”, says Ann. “Let me show you the rest”. Ann reaches down and takes Anne’s hand…the touch sends chills barreling throughout her body.

They circle the room taking in every single photograph. Ann explains what she was thinking and feeling at the time she took the picture…the various F-stops and speeds she used…exposure methods...whether a particular scene made her happy, sad, thoughtful…sensual. All Anne can do is look at her in awe. She watches Ann’s lips move, her eyelashes flutter…she gazes at her long blonde hair and how she just wants to run her hands through it all night long…to press against her lips and feel her skin…and her smile...oh my God, her smile…Anne doesn’t say a word the entire time they are together…she just listens.

After a while Ann whispers in Anne’s ear. “Listen…the show is wrapping up…would you like to get out of here? There’s this special place I’d like to take you...”.

“Please…take me there”. _I’ll follow you anywhere._

+++++++

Ann whisks Anne away to the top of Flagstaff Mountain above Boulder. The drive up is steep and exhilarating, with a path that snakes above a deep canyon and through several red rock formations. For the thrill of it, Anne pokes her head out of the Jeep to look down into the canyon, wondering what it would feel like to sail off the edge in Thelma & Louise style. _Hmmm…not today. _

The temperature is a cool 52 degrees and the cloudless sky is bursting with stars. Anne could not imagine a more perfect evening. She credits the company as the reason for the extra touch of beauty.

Ann eventually pulls over into a makeshift parking spot. She reaches into the back of the Jeep and pulls out two puffy jackets, some blankets, a few pillows and a picnic basket.

“You came prepared, Ms. Walker. Let me help.” Anne reaches out to help carry the items, and then says with a flirtatious voice, “How did you know you’d have a willing participant for this adventure?”

“Well, a girl can hope…I’ve also heard Miss Lister likes a little bit of adventure. Put on this jacket and follow me!” She trots ahead, with Anne staring longingly.

They make their way down a small footpath, through some trees and shrubs, and eventually find their way to a small patch of grass, roughly 20’ x 20’. Anne gasps. Far down below is a spectacular view of a small, but beautiful lake, surrounded by the Rocky Mountains on all sides. The full moon is casting a glow that looks like diamonds bouncing on the top of the water. It’s simply breathtaking.

Ann spreads out the blanket, sets up the pillows and breaks out a bottle of prossecco she took from the gallery. She sits down on the blanket, looks up at Anne and pats the space beside her. “Won’t you come sit next to me?” In Lister style, Anne plops down next to Ann, takes the bottle of prosecco from her hands and deftly pops the cork in one smooth motion.

“Well done you, Miss Lister! Not a single drop was lost! Your athletic abilities never cease to amaze me!”

“Well, Miss Walker, the night is young! Plenty of time for me to do something ridiculous that causes you to completely change your opinion of me!”

“Oh, I doubt that”, says Ann, in a most seductive voice. Anne looks at her …deep into her ice blue eyes…and the unspoken exchange in that moment leaves her questioning her sanity.

Ann turns to look out over the water, then says “You are the only person I’ve ever brought up here. This is my private church. This is where I come to overcome my greatest fears… my deepest troubles…where I plan …hope. Sometimes I come up here just to get away from the tribe. I’ve never invited anyone to join me in this sacred space...until now. I hope this won’t be the only time you’ll join me here”.

Ann slowly leans in to close the space between them, leaving the last inch for Anne to bridge the gap. The kiss is long, slow and tender.

Ann eventually breaks the kiss and says ever so sweetly, “If we’re not careful we’ll miss the show”.

“The show?”

“Yes…look up.” She points upward.

Anne follows Ann’s finger upward and sees the most incredible, magnificent sight…a meteor shower. Every few seconds a shooting star blazes across the beautiful night sky, adding to the magic of this oh-so-perfect night.

“This happens every so often, but I haven’t seen it in a long while. It always makes me realize how small…how truly insignificant I am in the world.”

All Anne can do is shake her head and stare at the stars. She struggles to think about how she will describe this moment…this place…_this woman…_in her journal. She turns to look at Ann and says in a whisper, “Ann…I cannot tell you what being here at the ranch has meant to me. It’s all been nothing short of perfect. All the time we’ve spent together…our horseback rides…our time at the cottage…how you’ve helped me heal…tonight…those incredibly beautiful photographs…I have never in my life felt so loved. You’ve lifted me up out of this dark crevasse that I couldn’t get out of on my own. I’ve been _so lost_…but I feel like I'm finally finding my way back…and it’s all because of you. You saved my life, Ann…in more ways than one.”

Ann has tears in her eyes as she listens to Anne. “Oh Anne…you are so beautiful, in every way possible”. She slides her hand up Anne’s back to her neck and gently pulls her in for a delicate kiss. Then she lies down on the blanket and props her head on the pillows.

“Come… lie down next to me. I promise I don’t bite,” and flashes Anne a big smile.

Anne looks down and finds herself hopelessly lost in Ann’s eyes. She nestles in next to her…“Will you hold me?”  
  
“There’s nothing I want to do more.”

They pull the blanket up under their chins and continue watching the greatest show on earth. They stay there for a long while, watching the stars explode, streak across the sky, and disappear into oblivion.

Ann sits up, leans over Anne, and says, “You know…I’ve always led a pretty simple, predictable life. I’ve mostly followed the path of least resistance because I didn’t know any other kind of life was possible…because so many other people were in charge. I never really had the courage to take charge of me. And then you come along and you’ve shown me what it’s like to not be afraid…to stand tall…to not take any shit from people who want to insert themselves and have an opinion about what’s right for me…for my future. But that’s all over and done with, Anne. I don’t want a life that doesn’t have you in it. I don’t want to go back to the way it used to be. I want you…all of you. All of your kisses, your hands, your lips…your stupid jokes… your sense of fun and adventure….your horrible cooking…your fast walking! Good God, woman you can walk fast! I want it all, Anne. I like the idea of jumping into the unknown. I know every day isn’t like that, but certainly the potential for it is exciting enough.”

She rubs her left thumb across Anne’s lips. “Anne… I’d rather go through any pain love puts us through than to spend one day without you. I find peace in your eyes…your smile… you body…your love. And I know…that with you… whatever the day brings… we will be in it together…we’ll be standing on the same mountaintop, hand in hand, facing whatever life brings us. I want that. Will you give me that? Will you marry me, Anne? Will you make a life with me?”


	18. Going Home

A stretch limousine carrying Ann, Anne and Buddy, pulls into a hanger at Denver International Airport. A private jet awaits to whisk them to London in 5-star style.

“Miss Walker…a private jet? Really?”

“Miss Lister, in case you didn’t know…I’m loaded.”

Once on board and in the air, with champagne glasses in hand, Ann turns to Anne and says, “So what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What are your plans for employment? You can’t possibly expect me to fund your extravagant lifestyle day-in and day-out.”

“Well…now that you mention it…you're right...I don’t plan on re-opening my consulting business. I want to move on from all that…just leave it behind. You see…I’ve got this idea…”

“Of course you do! You’re Anne Lister! Well don’t keep me in suspense! Do tell, woman!”

“Medical Marijuana.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yes. I’ve been studying this in detail, and how marijuana alleviates the pain for cancer patients and reduces the number of episodes for people suffering from debilitating seizures. It’s fascinating! Red Beck will be the perfect place to grow it! We can do it together!”

“ANN! Marijuana???”

“What?…It’s not illegal.”

+++++++

Anne Lister awakes just before dawn on Christmas Day. It’s snowing outside and the grounds of Shibden Hall never looked more beautiful. Anne is looking out the bedroom window taking stock of her life and how much has changed in such a short period of time. She went from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs, all because of the beautiful woman in her bed. She looks over at the sleeping Ann Walker...her golden locks splayed across the pillows…her delicate hands relaxed and half open on the comforter…her chest gently rising and falling. _She’s so beautiful…so courageous...fearless…confident…talented…she loves me for exactly who I am…she keeps me grounded….and she saved me.”  
_

Ann slowly opens here eyes and says sleepily, “Anne?”

“Yes, my wife.”

“What are you doing up?”

“It’s snowing. Want to go out and play?”

“No! I want you in this bed next to me…making me feel all kinds of yummy things. Why are you awake? Did you have a bad dream?”

“I did have a dream, but this one was different.”

“Come back to bed and tell me about it. Different how?”

Anne slides in under the down comforter, into Ann’s arms.

“Well...I saw all the men…the miners. And they were smiling, and patting me on the back and shoulders…and laughing. And then…one by one...they turned around and walked away…then dissolved out of my dream.”

Ann just listens and strokes her hair.

“Ann...I think I’m going to be all right.”

Ann kisses the top of her head, and says “Of course you are, my love…you’re always all right.”

**THE END**


End file.
